Vaqueros sobrenaturales
by Vulpix de Vulpecula
Summary: Un amigo de Bobby tiene problemas en su rancho con una misteriosa criatura y los chicos van a investigar. Wincest!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Escuchad atentamente porque solo lo dire una vez... y vale para todos los capitulos siguientes. Supernatural no me pertenece, ni nada relacionado con la serie ni los personajes, mas quisiera yo... habria mas wincest en la serie y menos ropa... Todo lo relacionado con la serie le pertenece a su creador y los chicos a sus madres. Este fic no se hace con animo de lucro ni de coña. Que lo disfruteis!!

Capitulo 1. 

- ¿Qué vamos a donde? – Dean bufo y se reacomodo en el asiento del Impala, sin dejar de mirar hacia la carretera mientras conducia.

- Ya te lo he dicho. A Claredon, Texas. Vamos a echar una mano a un amigo de Bobby. – Sam parpadeo, confuso.

- ¿Y cual es exactamente su problema? Porque si me dices que vamos a empezar a manejar ganado, me bajo del coche en marcha… - Dean rio.

- Hombre… ahora que lo mencionas… Jeff, el amigo de Bobby, esta perdiendo muchas cabezas de ganado. Al menos una veintena en los dos ultimos meses. Aparecen totalmente destrozadas. Al principio pensaban que era un oso o una manada de lobos, pero las huellas que encontraron no son de ningun animal normal. O eso dicen. Asi que llamo a Bobby y el a nosotros. – el pequeño abrio el diario de su padre y empezo a hojearlo.

- Podria ser un perro negro, un chupacabras… un wendigo, no. Comen humanos, no carne de vaca. ¿Un hombre lobo, tal vez? O un vampiro… ¿recuerdas aquellos que solo se alimentaban de vacas?

- Yeah… por eso vamos a ir a investigar. Y de camino, tambien le echaremos una mano. Con este asunto ha perdido a varios de sus vaqueros. La mayoria se ha largado, acojonados. Dos han muerto por la dichosa criatura, sea lo que sea.

- Tio… no lo diras en serio… - Dean arqueo una ceja y el pequeño bufo. – Lo dices en serio. ¡No puedo creermelo!

- ¿Qué? ¿Siempre te estas quejando de mi manera de conseguir pasta y ahora que digo de hacerlo de una manera honesta te pones quejoso? ¡Aclarate, Sam!

- ¡Pero si no tenemos ni puta idea de ganado, Dean! – el otro se encogio de hombros.

- ¿Y? Ya aprenderemos. Ademas, lo de las tarjetas esta jodido desde que Henriksen nos sigue la pista. ¡Venga, sera divertido! Seremos como John Wayne.

- Tu flipas. – rio Sam.

- Bueno… yo solo espero que recuerdes como se monta a caballo, hermanito.

- Er… tio, no me acerco a un caballo desde aquella vez que acompañamos a papa a esa caceria en Colorado, cuando tenia diez años.

- Tranquilo, Sam. Eso es como montar en bicicleta. No se olvida. – Dean cogio un desvio a la derecha, metiendo el Impala por un camino de tierra. – Ya casi llegamos.

- ¿Tu has vuelto a montar desde aquella vez? – pregunto curioso el pequeño.

- Un par de veces, si. – detuvo el coche frente a la entrada de una enorme casa. Apago el motor y se volvio hacia Sam, que le miraba arqueando las cejas. – Fue despues de irte a la universidad, por eso no lo sabias, ¿contento?

- Uhm… - un hombre mayor, de unos cincuenta y tantos, con el pelo canoso, bigote y vestido como el tipico vaquero, sombrero incluido, salio de la casa y se acerco a ellos, sonriendo.

- ¡Ey! ¡Vosotros debeis ser los chicos de Bobby Singer! Los Winchester, ¿verdad? – Dean sonrio divertido, colgandose su mochila en el hombro y se acerco al hombre, tendiendole la mano.

- Y usted debe de ser Jeff.

- El mismo. Me alegra que hayais podido venir tan pronto. – Jeff le dio un fuerte apreton de mano a ambos chicos. – Cuando Bobby me dijo que el no podia venir, se me vino el mundo encima. Pero me aseguro que enviaria a los mejores. – los tres empezaron a andar hacia la casa.

- Bobby exagera. – repuso Sam riendo. – Es que nos tiene demasiado aprecio.

- Creeme, hijo. Conozco a Bobby y no es de los que exagera. – entraron a la casa y Jeff les guio hasta su despacho. – Sentaos. Os explicare porque le llame tan preocupado. – les pidio, señalando dos sillas que habia frente a su escritorio. El se sento en su sillon. – Antes de nada… ¿Quién es Sam y quien Dean? – los chicos rieron.

- Yo soy Dean. – contesto el mayor. Sam se limito a sonreir. – Ahora cuentenos que ha ocurrido.

- Esta bien. Como os habra dicho Bobby, hemos estado perdiendo varias reses desde hace un par de meses. Al principio, no me preocupe demasiado. Es normal que, con un invierno duro como el que ha habido este año, los lobos o los chacales ataquen alguna res que otra. Pero en el ultimo recuento faltaban veinticinco. Hace tres semanas salimos en una batida por el bosque, a ver si encontrabamos a lo que fuera que atacaba a mis vacas y encontramos varios cadaveres de animales. Estaban completamente destrozados. Llevo toda mi vida aquí y jamas he visto hacer semejante destrozo a ningun animal. – los chicos intercambiaron una mirada.

- ¿Qué paso con los hombres que perdio? Bobby menciono algo sobre eso…

- Fue en esa misma batida. Dos de mis hombres, Henry y Alex, cabalgaron adentrandose en el bosque, siguiendo un rastro, mientras el resto haciamos el campamento. Iban armados con rifles. A los quince minutos se empezaron a oir disparos, gritos pidiendo auxilio y los relinchos asustados de los caballos. Corrimos todo lo que pudimos, pero fue inutil. Los dos habian desaparecido y solo quedaban los caballos y una mancha enorme de sangre. Uno de los caballos aun vivia cuando llegamos. Tuvimos que rematar al pobre animal. Estaba destrozado.

- Uhm… necesitaremos ver el lugar e inspeccionar la zona, para ver si encontramos huellas o algo que nos diga que puede ser. – murmuro pensativo Sam. Dean asintio.

- ¿Teneis alguna idea de que puede ser?

- Demasiadas, me temo. – Jeff se levanto y los chicos le imitaron.

- Bueno, mañana os llevare alli, despues de las tareas. Os enseñare donde dormireis. Estareis cansados despues del viaje. – le siguieron hasta salir de la casa principal y llegar a otra casa, mas pequeña que estaba un poco mas alejada. – Os he alojado con los vaqueros. Les he dicho que sois los nuevos peones, para que no desconfien de vosotros. Son buena gente, pero no hablan mas que con los que sean de su clase. Manias de vaqueros. Y si alguien puede saber algo sobre ese bicho, lo que sea, seran ellos. – Jeff se volvio, sonriendo, en la puerta y les miro de arriba abajo. – Espero que no os pillen, porque mucha pinta de vaqueros no teneis, que digamos. – los chicos se miraron la ropa. Iban mas o menos como siempre. Camisa y camiseta, vaqueros rotos, Dean con sus botas de trabajo y Sam con tennis. No, mucha pinta de vaqueros no tenian…

- Ya inventaremos algo, no se preocupe. – los chicos entraron tras el dueño del rancho que les presento al capataz, David. Este a su vez, se hizo cargo de ellos, les presento al resto de los vaqueros, cinco hombres mas y luego les enseño su habitacion. Los dos se dejaron caer sobre la cama, agotados.

- Tio… y mañana hay que madrugar un monton… voy a odiar este trabajo… - Sam se rio por el refunfuño de su hermano.

- Pues fue idea tuya aceptarlo. Ahora te jodes.

- ¿Y que iba a hacer? Me lo pidio Bobby. Con la de veces que nos ha salvado el culo, lo menos que podemos hacer es esto. Pero lo de madrugar… joder… ¡es que han dicho que a las cinco de pie! – Sam cogio su mochila y empezo a desvestirse.

- Anda… vamos a dormir ya… asi sera mas facil levantarse mañana… que tenemos que ir a ver el sitio ese y tratar de sacarle algo de informacion a los vaqueros… aunque lo veo crudo. ¿Tu has visto como nos han mirado? – el mayor gruño y se quito las botas.

- Yeah… como si fueramos unos bisoños que no han trabajado en su vida… ¡sabran ellos!

- Nos va a costar que confien en nosotros.

- Bueno… esperemos que no tanto.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Sam gruño cuando sono la alarma de su movil. Lo apago de un manotazo y se levanto, bostezando. Dio un golpecito a Dean y se fue al baño, para cambiarse. Al volver, se encontro con que Dean seguia durmiendo. Dio un bufido y empezo a zarandearle.

- Dean… despierta. Llegaremos tarde.

- Uhm… dejame en paz… - Sam volvio a zarandearle del hombro.

- Dean. Te vas a perder el desayuno.

- Uhm… ¡que me dejes! ¡Es muy temprano! – a la tercera que Sam intento despertarle, Dean le agarro del brazo y lo acabo tirando en la cama, debajo de el. – Asi mejor… - murmuro el mayor, dormido. Sam se empezo a revolver debajo suya.

- ¡Dean! ¡Joder! ¡Levanta, coño! – el pequeño le empujo, pero Dean se hizo peso muerto y no habia manera de moverlo. - ¡Tio, que pesas mucho!

- ¡Oh, callate de una vez, Samantha! No me dejas dormir…

- Esa era la idea, genio. – el mayor gruño algo mas y se incorporo un poco, mirandole desde arriba.

- Tio… eres un puto incordio…

- Dean. Desayuno. Nos lo perdemos. – esa escueta frase consiguio colarse en el aun dormido cerebro de Dean despertandolo de golpe. Salto de la cama y empezo a vestirse a toda prisa gruñendo que el sin desayuno no rendia. Sam tambien se levanto y se dirigio hacia la puerta. – Joder con Dean y sus despertares raritos…

Tras el desayuno, que transcurrio sin incidentes y al que llegaron milagrosamente a tiempo, los chicos acompañaron al capataz para que les enseñara donde iban a trabajar esa mañana. Cargando heno. Genial, gruño Sam para sus adentros con sarcasmo cuando vio la enorme pila de heno que habia que colocar en los camiones. Estarian con eso hasta la hora de comer. Cuando se quedaron solos, miro hacia su hermano arqueando las cejas. Dean, que tambien miraba la pila de heno con asombro, le sonrio.

- Bueno… ¿Qué? ¿Empezamos? – le pregunto poniendose los guantes que les dio el capataz. Sam bufo y se coloco los guantes tambien.

- Esta es la peor idea que has tenido jamas. – gruño. Eran las siete de la mañana.

A las doce aun les quedaba un camion por cargar y Sam ya estaba molido. Hacia un par de horas que los dos se habian quitado las camisas y quedado en camiseta, muertos de calor, porque el sol les estaba dando de lleno. El pequeño miro de reojo a su hermano, mientras cargaba otra pila de heno, levantandola a pulso y se empezo a preguntar como hacia Dean para tener ese cuerpo con todas las porquerias que se comia y durmiendo como una marmota. Porque, vale, si. Los dos entrenaban y practicaban cuando la caza y el cansancio les dejaba, pero aun asi…

El ruido de cascos de caballos acercandose le saco de sus cavilaciones. Jeff llego hasta ellos montado a caballo y con dos mas cogidos de sus riendas.

- ¡Chicos! ¿Cómo lo llevais? – pregunto risueño al notar la cara de cansancio de los hermanos.

- Sobreviviremos… - contesto Dean, sacudiendose las manos. – Si no nos achicharramos primero. – el vaquero solto una carcajada.

- Bien, bien. Os conseguire unos sombreros para evitar insolaciones. ¿Listos para ir al bosque?

- Si, señor.

Dean rio por lo bajo al ver a su hermano agarrado a la silla de montar como si su vida dependiera de ello. El pobre Sam aun no se sentia del todo seguro en el caballo y el animal notaba su nerviosismo y sacudia constantemente la cabeza, moviendo al chico de la silla. Acerco su caballo al de Sam y le dio unas palmaditas en el cuello al animal.

- Sam, estas poniendo nervioso al bicho. – el pequeño bufo.

- ¿Qué yo le estoy poniendo nervioso? ¡Que deje de moverse tanto y no me pondre nervioso! – Dean solto una risita. Pudo oir tambien la risa de Jeff, que iba un poco por delante de ellos, abriendo la marcha.

- Tio, que el pobre animal nota tus nervios, calmate. Cuando pase un rato, te acostumbraras y le volveras a coger el truco, como cuando eras pequeño. Entonces no te daban miedo.

- No me da miedo. Es que este caballo me tiene mania. ¿Cuánto queda? Me esta empezando a doler todo.

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? – Sam hizo un mohin.

- Pues pregunta.

- Pregunta tu. – repuso el mayor arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Yo, por que?

- Porque eres tu el que quiere bajarse ya del caballo porque le da miedo. – el pequeño se enfurruño ante la sonrisita burlona del otro.

- ¡No me da miedo!

- ¡No, que va!

- ¡Estupido!

- ¡Nenaza!

- ¡Tarado!

- ¡Perra!

- ¿Vosotros dos siempre os llevais tan bien o es que estais haciendo un numero especial porque estoy presente? – la voz divertida de Jeff les hizo mirar al frente, donde el vaquero les miraba aguantando la risa. Ambos tuvieron la decencia de sonrojarse al ser pillados en plena rabieta infantil. – En serio… se nota que sois hermanos. Mis hijos hacen exactamente lo mismo cada vez que se aburren y son mayores que vosotros.

- Lo sentimos, señor. – se disculparon los dos a la vez. El vaquero solto una risita.

- Oh, por mi no os corteis. Echo de menos esas peleas en casa. Asi parecera que mis hijos, Jared y Jensen, estan por aquí y no en California. Bueno, aquí es. – Jeff desmonto de su caballo y lo ato a la rama de un arbol cercano. – Aquí fue donde acampamos nosotros. Dejad los caballos aquí. No se que pasaria alli, pero cada vez que he intentado acercarme cabalgando, el animal se ha negado a seguir. – los chicos intercambiaron una mirada significativa y amarraron sus caballos junto al de Jeff.

Caminaron durante un buen rato por el bosque, mientras Jeff les mostraba algunas marcas en los arboles que aun seguian alli desde la desaparicion de los hombres y a las que Sam hizo fotos con su movil para poder estudiarlas mas tranquilamente en la casa. Llegaron hasta un claro donde se podian ver todavia ramas y arboles jovenes partidos por la mitad e incluso algunas manchas oscuras que debian ser de sangre. Dean miro a su alrededor y arqueo una ceja.

- ¡Ey, Sam! ¡Mira esto! ¿No ves nada raro? – Sam echo una hojeada al suelo y a los arboles. Toda la hierba, los matorrales y los arboles en un radio de tres metros estaba seco. Muertos. Un circulo perfecto.

- Tierra maldita.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

- Es normal que los caballos no se quisieran acercar a ese lugar. Los animales son muy sensibles ante las auras malignas. Y si lo que vimos era tierra maldita… - Dean paro en seco en las escaleras y encaro a Sam. Ambos estaban bajando hacia el comedor para cenar con el resto de los vaqueros.

- ¿Y que mas iba a ser? – le espeto, molesto. – Tu lo viste. Un circulo perfecto y todo muerto. – Sam puso los ojos en blanco y adelanto a su hermano.

- Si, Dean, lo vi. Pero… ¿Qué clase de criatura destroza reses, ataca a humanos y deja un rastro de tierra maldita? Porque yo jamas habia oido algo semejante. – el mayor chasqueo la lengua.

- Lo se. Yo tampoco. Cuando acabemos de cenar tendremos que investigar esto a fondo. – los chicos entraron al comedor, donde el resto de vaqueros esperaban al dueño para la cena. Sam rio por lo bajo cuando vio la sonrisa complacida de Dean al ver tanta comida. – Que hambre… - cuando por fin llego Jeff, todos se sentaron a cenar. La comida estaba muy rica y todos estaban hambrientos, asi que durante un buen rato nadie hablo. Pero cuando ya estaban por la mitad de la cena, los vaqueros empezaron a echar miraditas nada discretas a los hermanos.

- ¿Qué tal vuestro primer dia, novatos? – pregunto uno de ellos con burla. Dean compuso una sonrisa falsa.

- Estupendo. – los hombres rieron, pero el mayor no quito la sonrisa. Al contrario, la amplio, lo que desconcerto un poco a los vaqueros.

- ¿Si? Mañana a la tarde iremos a buscar unas cuantas reses que se han separado del rebaño. A lo mejor quereis uniros y jugar un poco con los mayores… - Sam maldijo mentalmente. Si habia algo que Dean no dejaba pasar, era un reto. Lo miro frunciendo el ceño y rezando para que no cayera en la provocacion, lo que por supuesto fue completamente inutil.

- Claro. ¿Por qué no? – respondio Dean con ligereza, dando un bocado a su filete. – Sera divertido, ¿verdad, Sammy? – el pequeño bufo, contrariado. Y el que todavia no se encontraba a gusto montado a caballo… ¿Cómo iba a hacer para perseguir vacas por el prado?

- Animate, Sammy. Va a ser muy entretenido… - Sam se volvio hacia el vaquero que le habia hablado y le fruncio el ceño.

- Solo el me puede llamar asi. – gruño con voz tan amenazadora que sorprendio a todos en la mesa. Dean contuvo como pudo una risita al ver las caras del resto. Estaba claro que no se esperaban que el tranquilo de su hermano les contestara asi de cortante.

* * *

- Tio… antes has sido tan borde y desagradable con esa gente… - Sam levanto la vista del portatil a su hermano, que se estaba quitando las botas sentado en su cama y le arqueo una ceja. Dean le sonrio. - ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti! Ya empezaba a pensar que nos dieron el cambiazo en el hospital cuando naciste, porque a veces no pareces un Winchester. – el mayor rio divertido cuando Sam le arrojo la almohada dandole de lleno en la cara. - ¡Ouch! Que poco sentido del humor tienes, hombre.

- Si, ja ja, muy gracioso. – Dean puso los ojos en blanco y le lanzo la almohada de vuelta. Sam la atrapo antes de que le diera y volvio a colocarsela en la espalda.

- ¿Has descubierto algo del bicho? – pregunto sacandose la camiseta y lanzandola por ahí.

- Poco. Lo de la tierra maldita me ha descolocado. No hay constancia en ninguna parte de que un perro negro pueda causar eso.

- Ya… solo una criatura infernal, pero… ¿Cuál?

- Ni idea. Estoy haciendo una busqueda de casos similares, pero por ahora no hay nada. – Sam bostezo y se froto los ojos. Dean sonrio al ver el gesto, que le trajo muchos recuerdos de cuando eran pequeños. Su hermano siempre hacia eso cuando se estaba cayendo de sueño.

- Dejalo ya por hoy. Ha sido un dia muy largo. Mañana seguiremos investigando. Vamos a dormir.

- No, Dean. Ya casi lo tengo y… - Sam se interrumpio cuando un Dean en vaqueros, sin camiseta y andares amenazantes se subio a su cama y le arrebato el portatil de las manos. - ¡Ey! ¡Devuelvemelo! – el pequeño iba a incorporarse para recuperar su ordenador pero Dean lo puso lejos de su alcance y coloco la otra mano en el pecho de Sam, reteniendolo. Sam sintio el calor de esa mano a traves de la camiseta y se le pusieron los vellos de punta.

- A dormir, Sammy. – le dijo Dean sonriendo. – Mañana tenemos que madrugar mucho otra vez. – cuando el mayor se levanto de la cama, llevandose el portatil consigo, Sam solto el aire que habia estado reteniendo sin darse cuenta.

La alarma del movil resono de manera estridente por toda la habitacion. Sam gruño y lo busco a tientas con la mano, apagandolo cuando al fin lo encontro. Bostezo, se restrego los ojos, gruño algo que ni el mismo entendio y volvio a bostezar. La noche anterior le costo mucho conciliar el sueño. Tanto pensar en el caso y en el dichoso calor de cierta mano en su pecho… calor que aun ahora podia sentir.

No era la primera vez que le ocurria algo por el estilo, penso Sam mientras le daba una patada a la cama de Dean para despertarlo y se dirigia al baño. Unos meses atrás, en otra caceria, su hermano cayo sobre el cuando le salvo de acabar aplastado por una roca que les lanzo un wendigo. Se quedaron los dos muy quietos, mirandose y a Sam sintio algo raro y agradable recorriendole entero. Como anoche. Si Dean lo sintio tambien o no, no lo sabia, pero ambos evitaron desde entonces cualquier contacto, salvo el imprescindible. Aunque a veces simplemente o se les olvidaba o era inevitable. Y pasaban cosas como las de la otra noche.

El pequeño suspiro y salio del baño para encontrarse con su hermano aun dormido como un tronco. Una sonrisa se le escapo al verle con esa expresion tan tranquila e inocente que tenia cuando dormia. Eso le hizo gracia. ¿Su hermano inocente? Esa era una palabra que, desde luego, no cuadraba con Dean. Para nada. Se acerco a su cama.

- Dean… levanta… - intento despertarle dandole un golpecito en el brazo. Esta vez se coloco algo alejado de la cama, para que no le volviera a agarrar como la otra vez. El mayor gruño y se dio la vuelta. – Tio… despierta… no llegamos al desayuno. – nada. Sam rodeo la cama y volvio a intentarlo, pero solo consiguio que su hermano se diera la vuelta una vez mas, solo que esta vez se quedo boca abajo y con la cara escondida en la almohada. - ¡Dean! ¡Venga ya! – nuevo gruñido, ahogado esta vez por la almohada. Sam bufo. Se quedo un rato mirandolo y entonces recordo algo que a Dean le daba mucha rabia que le hicieran de pequeño. Sonriendo torcido, se sento en la cama y llevo su mano hasta la nuca de Dean y se la acaricio de arriba abajo con las puntas de los dedos. La sonrisa de Sam se amplio al notar como el cuerpo de su hermano se estremecia entero. Siempre habia tenido el cuello muy sensible. Repitio la caricia una vez mas y un nuevo estremecimiento recorrio el cuerpo del mayor a la vez que gimio bajito. Sam trago en seco al oirlo y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tocarle con la mano entera, como deseaba hacer en ese momento. A la tercera caricia un dormidisimo Dean levanto la cabeza y le miro frunciendo el ceño y con los ojos brillantes.

- Tio… odio que hagas eso. – gruño levantandose. Sam sonrio.

- Mentira. Te encanta. Si no hace tiempo que me habrias roto la mano.

- ¡Callate! – el pequeño solto una carcajada alegre. Su hermano solo lo mandaba callar cuando conseguia avergonzarle y eso era algo dificil de conseguir.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

- Tio… me siento ridiculo…

- Pues yo te veo muy guapa, Samantha. ¡Pareces una modelo!

- ¡Vete un poco a la mierda, anda! – Sam gruño e intento por decima vez colocarse bien el sombrero. Porque si, ahora llevaban sombreros, cortesia del patron. Y, mientras cabalgaban tras el resto de vaqueros en busca de las reses perdidas, Sam se preguntaba porque demonios siempre se dejaba arrastrar a todos lados por Dean. Porque habia que ver en que fregados le metia… ¿Qué demonios hacia el en un prado persiguiendo vacas?

Bufo molesto cuando su hermano se unio al resto con un "¡Vamos, Sammy!" y una risa alegre. El pequeño ni se molesto en contestar. Dio un par de vueltas por el prado con su caballo, siempre alejado de las reses. Que pringara Dean, que para algo habia sido idea suya.

A pesar de todo, no pudo evitar reir divertido cuando su hermano paso como una exhalacion a su lado persiguiendo a una vaquilla rebelde que se resistia a reunirse con el resto del rebaño. Tras un par de carreras mas, vio a Dean coger el lazo y, tras hacerlo girar unas cuantas veces en el aire, lo lanzo y atrapo al animal del cuello. El pequeño arqueo una ceja cuando su hermano paso a su lado llevando al becerro hasta el rebaño. ¿Cómo hacia Dean para recordar algo que su padre les enseño cuando eran crios?

Su hermano se reunio con el, un rato despues, con una sonrisa triunfal y el sombrero en la mano.

- Que divertido, ¿eh, Sam?

- Dean, se supone que tenemos un caso. – Dean se puso el sombrero y bajo del caballo.

- Tio, me ofendes. Estoy trabajando en el. – Sam desmonto tambien. Ambos empezaron a andar, llevando de las riendas a sus respectivos caballos. – He estado hablando con algunos de los vaqueros para ver que opinaban del bicho. – empezaron a seguir al grupo de vaqueros, que iban un trecho por delante de ellos.

- ¿Y que han dicho?

- Bueno… algunos son bastante excepticos y piensan que tiene que ser un oso o un lobo. Otros no piensan igual. Tex dice que vio algo y que puede jurar que no era ningun animal que el conociera. Pero no ha sido capaz de decirme que es lo que vio.

- Pues estamos igual que al principio.

- Tal vez deberiamos echar un vistazo por nuestra cuenta mañana.

- Quizas. – una rafaga de viento descoloco el sombrero a Sam, otra vez. El pequeño gruño y a Dean se le escapo una risita. – Odio esto. – gruño.

- Es que no te lo has puesto bien. – Sam se aparto cuando Dean trato de quitarle el sombrero. - ¡Ey! ¡Ven aquí!

- ¡De eso nada! – rio Sam tirando de su caballo y alejandose por el camino. Dean sonrio torcido y cogio el lazo de su silla. El pequeño le vio y apreto el paso. - ¡No te atrevas, Dean! – el mayor rio y lanzo el lazo, atrapando a Sam, que le miro frunciendo el ceño cuando Dean tiro de el.

- ¡Te pille! – el pequeño hizo un mohin de disgusto cuando, de un tiron, Dean le dejo a poquitos centimetros de el.

- Ja ja… muy gracioso… anda, sueltame… - el mayor sonrio con burla.

- ¿Por qué? Asi estas mucho mejor… asi no te me escapas mas… - a Sam le recorrio un escalofrio cuando su hermano apreto el lazo con una mano y con la otra le quitaba el sombrero y se lo colocaba derecho. - ¿Ves? Es que lo llevabas mal puesto. – la mano de Dean le rozo la mejilla y Sam tuvo que morderse la lengua para no suspirar.

- Vale… ya esta bien, ¿no? Pues ahora sueltame.

- Me lo estoy pensando…

- ¡Dean!

- Vale… ya te suelto… pero como te vuelvas a separar, te echare el lazo otra vez y te amarrare al caballo.

* * *

- Tio… ¿Tu sabes donde esta la crema esa para las quemaduras? – la voz de Dean proveniente del baño sobresalto a Sam que estaba concentrado investigando con su portátil.

- Er… ¿Cuál crema? - Dean asomo la cabeza por la puerta del baño.

- La de las quemaduras solares. Me he achicharrado la espalda y duele horrores. – Sam solto una risita al ver el mohín que hizo su hermano.

- Luego dices que la nena soy yo, ¿no? Claro… como tienes esa piel tannn delicada, Deannie… - el otro gruño. – En mi mochila. – el mayor entro al dormitorio y empezó a revolver las cosas de la mochila de Sam hasta dar con el bote de crema.

- Si soy yo el que tiene la piel delicada, como tu dices, ¿Por qué compras tu la crema? – pregunto sentándose en la cama y quitándose la camiseta. Sam levanto la vista del portátil y se quedo un minuto mirándole echarse la crema, hipnotizado. Parpadeo y forzó una sonrisa.

- Porque se que te quemas enseguida y que eres tan burro como para no comprarla tu mismo, sabiendo que te hace falta.

- Vaya… que hermanito tan considerado tengo… - comento con sarcasmo. Sam volvió a soltar una risita. – Joder… - gruño. El pequeño volvió a mirarle.

- ¿Qué?

- Que no llego bien a la espalda.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – le pregunto Sam arqueando las cejas y esperando una rotunda negativa, como siempre que ofrecia su ayuda a Dean. Pero para su sorpresa, su hermano le lanzo el bote y se tumbo boca abajo en la cama. El pequeño parpadeo. Mucho tenia que dolerle para que se dejara ayudar. Se levanto y se dirigió hacia la cama de Dean. Se sento en ella y empezó a ponerle la crema.

- ¿Has encontrado algo del bicho? – pregunto el mayor. Sam que estaba en su mundo pensando en lo suave que era la piel de su hermano, en lo ancha que tenia la espalda y en mil tonterías similares, dio un respingo y se quedo sin saber que decir. - ¿Sam? – el pequeño carraspeo nervioso.

- Er… si… digo, no… o sea, que no he encontrado nada que se parezca a esto. ¿Crees que podrían ser dos criaturas distintas? - Dean se mordió el labio y ahogo un gemido cuando las manos de Sam dejaron sus hombros y se dirigieron hacia el centro de su espalda, masajeándosela con suavidad. Dios… eso le estaba poniendo muy malo… en el buen sentido de la palabra.

- ¿Dos criaturas distintas en el mismo sitio? No se… - su voz sono ronca. Carraspeo y tuvo que volver a morderse el labio para no gemir de placer porque su hermanito había empezado a ponerle la crema por los costados bajando hasta su cintura. – Seria mucha coincidencia, pero… pero explicaría porque no encontramos nada que encaje con esto. – otra caricia mas, justo por encima de la cintura de sus vaqueros y Dean maldijo mentalmente hasta en latin por no poder contener un suspiro de puro gusto. Oh, joder… se estaba empalmando. Genial. Simplemente genial. ¿Ahora como hacia para que Sam no se diera cuenta? Mejor hacer una retirada estratégica antes de que se desmandaran las cosas… si solo su hermano dejara de tocarle asi… asi de bien… - Er… Sam… creo que ya esta. – dijo, sentándose de golpe en la cama y sin dejar de darle la espalda a Sam. Maldijo mentalmente de nuevo cuando noto frio porque su hermano ya no le estaba tocando. Por su parte, Sam agradeció la distancia y el que Dean no se volviera, porque se había puesto rojo como un tomate y porque había estado a puntito de meter las manos dentro de los pantalones de su hermano. Se levanto y se metió en su cama, sin quitarse nada mas que los zapatos.

- Vale… hora de dormir. ¿Mañana vamos a ir al bosque? – Dean suspiro aliviado cuando entro en su cama también. Al menos no le habían pillado.

- Yeah. Le he pedido a Jeff la mañana libre para eso.

- Espero que no tenga que sacarte otra vez a rastras de la cama.

- Espero que no hagas un drama otra vez porque tenemos que ir a caballo.

- Tarado…

- Perra…

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

Sam se removió inquieto en sueños cuando algo le hizo cosquillas en el cuello, como si una brisa suave se hubiera colado por la ventana para acariciarle en la nuca. Gimio bajito cuando aquel aire travieso le volvió a hacer cosquillas y un olor muy familiar le llego a la nariz. Una mezcla de loción de afeitar, cuero gastado y aceite de armas. Rarisimo pero tan familiar que para Sam era como el mejor de los perfumes. Sonrio dormido al notar que le apartaban el pelo de la nuca y se estremeció cuando una mano calida se la rozo. Unos labios suaves se posaron en su hombro y se le puso la carne de gallina al sentir una lengua caliente lamiéndole la piel antes de que le dieran un mordisco que le hizo gemir.

- Sammy… - susurro una voz ronca en su oído.

- ¿Uhm? – otro mordisquito un poco mas cerca de su cuello, nuevo gemido y una risita.

- Sam… despierta…

- Uh… no quiero… - rezongo con voz dormida. Una risita mas y unas manos colándose bajo su camiseta, en una caricia tan suave y dulce que Sam se estremeció de pies a cabeza y volvió a gemir. En medio de su sueño, el pequeño oyo con toda claridad un gruñido digno de un pitbull de mala leche.

- ¡Joder, Sam! – las manos que le tocaban se apartaron tan bruscamente que el pequeño se despertó, pero no llego a ver a nadie, asi que dio por hecho que todo había sido un sueño. Solo oyo un fuerte golpe. El que hizo la puerta del baño al cerrarse de un portazo, para ser mas exactos.

- ¿Dean? – Sam parpadeo confuso y se froto los ojos, medio dormido aun. - ¿Qué cojones le pasa ahora? Me da la impresión de que me he perdido algo…

Una hora mas tarde los Winchester cabalgaban hacia el bosque en un incomodo silencio. Silencio que duraba desde que Sam se despertara por el portazo y del que el pequeño no sabia a que venia. No tenia ni maldita la idea de porque su hermano estaba tan de mal humor, de verdad. Pero después de que le gruñera tres veces, decidió guardar silencio y esperar a que se le pasara, lo que fuera que se le tenia que pasar.

- Dean…

- Ya casi llegamos. – bueno… Sam es algo cabezota e impaciente, y eso de esperar no es lo suyo. Y por intentarlo, no se perdia nada, ¿verdad? Ademas, eso de cabalgar tan callados era muy aburrido. Y si no podían hablar, al menos fastidiaría un poco a Dean.

- ¿Qué te paso esta mañana, tio?

- Diez minutos y llegamos. – Sam reprimió una carcajada. Estrategia numero cinco de Dean Winchester para no hablar de algo que le incomoda : hacerse el sueco, ignorar al otro y seguir con su rollo. Traduciendo; lo que hubiera ocurrido esa mañana le había incomodado y mucho, pero… ¿Qué había pasado? A lo mejor fue por lo de anoche…

- ¿Te sigue doliendo las quemaduras? – Sam observo como Dean fruncia el ceño y se pasaba la lengua por los labios. Dios… ¡estaba pensando si contestar o no!

- No. – vale… lo de anoche no era el problema… o al menos no el problema completo.

- ¿Estas enfadado conmigo? – técnica numero trece de Sam Winchester para sonsacar a su hermano : echarse la culpa de algo que sabe que no es culpable. Dean gruño. Otra vez.

- No, no estoy enfadado contigo. – contesto con voz seca. - ¿De donde sacas eso? – pregunto con tono mas suave.

- Porque me has estado gruñendo toda la mañana.

- No estoy enfadado contigo. – repitió. Y era verdad. Dean no estaba enfadado con Sam, sino consigo mismo. Porque anoche no pudo pegar ojo a causa de las manos de Sam y de su suavidad. Porque paso la noche en blanco sintiendo su piel arder y no a causa de las quemaduras, de las que ya no se acordaba, sino por las caricias de Sam. Porque le había faltado muy poco para darse la vuelta esa noche y pedirle a su hermano que le aliviara lo que había provocado en su cuerpo. Porque esa mañana se había levantado antes que el pequeño y, por venganza, casi le arranca la ropa. Porque le encanto el tacto suave de Sammy y si no llega a encerrar en el baño esa mañana se lo habría comido a besos, por mucho que protestara su hermano. Por todo eso estaba enfadado.

Porque no podía sentir todo eso por su hermano. No era normal. ¡Que coño! ¡No había una puta cosa normal en su vida! ¿Por qué iba a ser esto una excepción? ¡Hay que joderse! Y encima Sam preguntándole que le pasaba. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Nada, Sammy. Es que ayer me pusiste muy cachondo y esta mañana, por gilipollas, me he puesto aun peor y casi te violo. Pero tu tranquilo, que yo controlo. Si, quedaría genial, vamos. Estaba jodido y bien jodido.

Sam lo miro raro pero dejo de preguntar y el mayor suspiro aliviado.

Cuando llegaron al primer claro decidieron rodearlo, ya que los caballos se negaban a entrar en el directamente. Se separaron y fueron cada uno por un lado.

Sam cabalgaba despacio y atento a todo ruidito o movimiento que notara, con la escopeta cargada de sal en una mano y su beretta en la otra con la que agarraba las riendas del caballo. El animal estaba nervioso, lo que hacia que Sam tambien se pusiera nervioso, lo que hacia que el caballo se pusiera aun mas nervioso. Era como la pescadilla que se muerde la cola. Trato de calmarse y respirar hondo. El caballo resoplo tambien, como si le imitara y Sam no pudo evitar una risita. Al menos no era el unico que lo estaba pasando mal con todo esto. Era un alivio. Ya sabes… mal de muchos…  
Un grito furioso, un golpe y un relincho asustado hiceron que a Sam se le subiera el corazon hasta la garganta. Dean… Dean estaba en peligro. Con un brusco tiron de las riendas hizo dar media vuelta a su caballo y hacerlo ir al galope sin acordarse siquiera de que hace cinco minutos no era capaz ni de controlarlo al paso. El miedo que sentia porque le pasara algo a su hermano era mas fuerte que el que sentia por caerse del caballo. Recorrio todo el camino tenso y preocupado. Cuando por fin llego, suspiro aliviado al ver a Dean sacudiendose la ropa llena de barro y tierra y con una cara de cabreo que asustaria al mismisimo Lucifer. Es mas, a el mismo le estaba asustando. Hasta considero la idea de dar la vuelta y largarse por donde habia venido cuando su hermano casi rugio una maldicion. Dios… no sabia si eran imaginaciones suyas o que era muy exagerado, pero casi podia jurar que su caballo temblo de miedo cuando Dean se giro hacia ellos con los ojos verdes echando chispitas de pura furia.

- Uh… ¿Dean? – el mayor volvio a medio gruñir, medio rugir y se agacho para coger su recortada y su 45 del suelo. Sam se quedo mirando como un bobo el bien formado trasero de Dean, todo perfecto en esos vaqueros rotos que tanto le gustaban. Dios, que culo…

- ¡¡Hijo de puta!! – eso consiguio sacar a Sam de su trance. Solo a medias… aun estaba mirando fijo el trasero de su hermano, pero al menos ya no era de forma tan descarada. - ¡Como pille a ese bicho voy a despellejarlo, a descuartizarlo, a desollarlo, a… - Sam se perdio el resto de la lista de cosas que Dean iba a hacerle al bicho cuando su hermano, al guardarse el arma en la trasera de su pantalon, se levanto la camiseta un poco y se le vieron los boxers negros que llevaba puesto ese dia. ¡Madre del amor hermoso! Un momento… ¿bicho? ¿¿Bicho?? ¿Dean se habia tropezado con el bicho?

- ¿Te has tropezado con el bicho? – Dean le miro frunciendo el ceño como si dijera "¿Pero tu eres tonto o eres tonto?".

- Si, Sam. Me he cruzado con el bicho. – el pequeño le hizo una mueca fastidiado por el sarcasmo del mayor. – Ha pasado como un puto rayo a mi lado. Ni le he podido ver, solo un manchurron negro que iba a toda hostia y que ha asustado al maldito caballo. El cual por cierto y para tu informacion se ha largado a toda pastilla y seguro que ya esta en el rancho. ¡Joder! – Sam parpadeo. No sabia si reirse o sentirse aliviado de que Dean estuviera entero despues de encontrarse con esa cosa. Casi estuvo a puntito de carcajearse, pero con la cara de cabreo que tenia Dean en esos momentos cualquiera se atrevia.

- Bueno… supongo que seria mejor que volvieramos. Si Jeff ve al caballo volver solo, se va a preocupar.

- Lo mas inteligente que has dicho en el dia. – gruño el mayor acercandose a su caballo. – Echa un poco para adelante.

- ¿Qué? – Dean le volvio a fulminar con la mirada.

- A ver… mi caballo se ha largado. Estamos a cinco kilometros del rancho. Tu vas a caballo. ¿Te lo tengo que dibujar o crees que lo entenderas solito? – el pequeño le miro, enfadado.

- Tio, pase que estes cabreado por lo del bicho y todo eso, pero como lo vuelvas a pagar conmigo, te mando a la mierda y te vuelves al rancho a pata. – ambos chicos se retaron con la mirada, a cada cual mas enfadado que el otro. Estuvieron asi casi cinco minutos, hasta que el caballo, harto de tanta tonteria, resoplo, sacudio la cabeza y los miro a los dos como diciendo "¡EY! ¿Nos vamos ya? ¡Que hay un bicho por ahí dando vueltas y yo estoy asustado!". Los hermanos miraron al caballo, arqueando las cejas y suspiraron a la vez.

- Anda que… vale… perdona… es que… me ha dado rabia que me tirara del caballo… - Sam sonrio, negando en silencio y se movio un poco adelante para hacerle sitio en la grupa.

- Eres un mosqueon, en serio. Vamos. – el mayor solto un bufido y subio al caballo. Se tuvo que agarrar a la cintura de Sam cuando el animal empezo a andar un poco a tirones.

- Creo que deberia conducir yo… - el pequeño solto una risita.

- Esto no es el Impala, Dean. No se conduce.

- Aun asi lo haria mejor que tu. Tio… que el caballo va haciendo eses y tirando por donde le da la gana… se supone que eres tu el que lo monta, no al reves.

- ¿Te quieres ir a pata hasta el rancho? – Dean se inclino hacia delante y se pego a Sam, cogiendo las riendas.

- Lo que quiero es llegar vivo. Y a tiempo para comer, ya que estamos. – Sam trago en seco al sentir los fuertes brazos de su hermano rodeandole. El pecho de Dean estaba completamente pegado a su espalda y su barbilla apoyada en su hombro. – Joder… ya podias ser menos alto… casi no veo por donde vamos… - al pequeño se le pusieron los pelos de punta cuando una de las manos de Dean dejo las riendas y se aferro a su cintura, por debajo de su camisa.

- Tio… - carraspeo nervioso. La mano del mayor le acariciaba el estomago de manera sugerente, rozando la cintura de los vaqueros. – Creo que puedo llevarlo yo solo. No voy a hacer que nos tire ni nada por el estilo.

- Sammy… - gruño Dean en su oido, consiguiendo que el otro temblara. – Teniendo en cuenta que te he visto estos dias como montas, sera mejor que dirija yo… tu mejor dejate llevar… - mano que empezo a acariciar la entrepierna por encima de los vaqueros, Sam que dio un respingo de pura sorpresa y el caballo que volvio la cabeza y les miro casi con reproche. Dean sonrio con malicia. – Y tu mira hacia delante, bicho, que esto no va contigo. – el animal relincho dando a entender que a el le importaba un pimiento lo que hicieran, pero que no le mancharan la tapicería. Y el pobre Sam, que iba mas tenso que la cuerda de un arco, no sabia que hacer.  
A ver… lo lógico seria que parara a Dean, ¿verdad? A pesar de todo lo bien que se esta sintiendo eso y… ¡dios! ¿Cómo va a parar eso, con lo excitado que iba ya? Sam… concentrate… piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa…

- Er… ¿Qué crees que era? El bicho, digo… - Sam no sabia si patearse mentalmente por la estupidez que acababa de soltar o no. Pero es que el pobre no estaba para pensar mucho en ese momento. Dean solto una risita que le hizo cosquillas en el cuello al pequeño. Sam se mordió los labios para no gemir cuando el mayor le acaricio con mas firmeza.

- No lo se… no pude verlo. Iba demasiado deprisa. Es una suerte que no tuviera interés en comerme, la verdad. – Dean le dio un suave beso en el cuello. – Lo único que note es que era enorme. – el mayor solto otra risita. – Tan enorme como se esta poniendo esto… - Sam se sonrojo hasta las orejas. Iba a replicar algo mordaz a su hermano, pero este quito repentinamente la mano de su entrepierna y se centro en guiar al caballo. – Ya hemos llegado. – informo el mayor. Sam vio con asombro que era verdad. Habían llegado al rancho y ni se dio cuenta. Jeff salió a la entrada en cuanto les oyo llegar.

- ¡Chicos! ¿Estais bien? El caballo llego solo, galopando y temia que os hubiera ocurrido algo. – los dos bajaron del caballo. Sam iba algo incomodo con su no tan pequeño problemita, tratando de esconderse tras Dean, para que el dueño del rancho no lo notara. Cuando Jeff vio al mayor cubierto de barro, frunció el ceño. – Os topasteis con el…

- Mas o menos. Mas bien paso a mi lado y asusto al caballo. Tenia prisa, el muy bastardo. Ni le pude ver. Pero ya sabemos por donde anda y le atraparemos. – el hombre mayor suspiro aliviado.

- Menos mal que no os ataco. A Bobby le daría algo si os pasa cualquier cosa. – Dean rio.

- No creo. Bobby sabe perfectamente que esto es parte de la rutina. Ahora, con permiso, voy a ducharme. Estoy lleno de… de espero que sea barro o matare al caballo… - murmuro encaminándose hacia la casa y oliéndose la camisa. - ¡Sam! Creo que gastare el agua caliente hoy… pero seguro que tu prefieres una ducha fría, ¿verdad? – Jeff arqueo una ceja mirando al pequeño que iba detrás de Dean, gruñendo.

- Sera… tarado…

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

Dean se vistió en el baño sin prisas. La verdad es que no tenia muy claro si salir o no. No, porque Sam estaría en la habitación esperando a que el saliera para hacerle el interrogatorio de su vida. Uhm… el no quería interrogatorios… no ahora… no era el momento adecuado para eso… posiblemente nunca… si… eso seria mejor… nunca…  
Suspiro abatido. ¿A quien iba a engañar? Sam jamás dejaría el tema. Le torturaría hasta el infinito y mas alla para conseguir que hablaran. Dios… que horror…  
Cuando salió del baño se encontró con lo que se temia. Sam sentado en la cama, con el portátil en sus piernas y mirándole con esa expresión de "Tenemos que hablar" que a Dean le horrorizaba. Le horrorizaba porque sabia que no podría resistirse mucho a ella. Dios… que pasara algo, que pasara algo… pero no paso nada. Asi que, resignado, se encamino hacia su cama y se sento para ponerse las botas, que luego tenían que bajar a cenar. Cogio la derecha, miro a Sam, pero este estaba repentinamente concentrado en su portátil. Se ato la bota y volvió a mirarle, extrañado de que aun no hubiera hablado. Se encogió de hombros. En cualquier momento lo haría… ¿no? O sea, era Sam. Siempre queria explicaciones de todo. Cogió la otra bota y le miro de reojo nuevamente. Nada. Sam seguía enfrascado en lo que estuviera mirando en el portátil. ¿Qué estaría mirando? Termino de atarse los cordones y alzo la vista una vez mas. Nada de nada. Sam hacia como que no existía. No tenia lógica… no después de la mirada que le había echado antes. Dios… empezaba a ser frustrante eso de que le ignorara. El era Dean Winchester y a Dean Winchester no se le ignoraba.

- ¿Sam?

- ¿Uhm?

- ¿Qué miras ahí con tanto interés? ¿Porno? – el pequeño alzo la mirada arqueando una ceja.

- Estoy consultando en un foro de sicología si es normal que tu hermano mayor te meta mano sin venir a cuento. – contesto Sam con calma, tanta que Dean se estremeció. – O tal vez debería preguntar sobre tu personalidad triple. ¿Tu que crees, Dean? Porque hasta ahora sabia que tenias al menos dos, pero por lo visto me perdi una en el camino… - el mayor parpadeo, espantado.

- Uh… Sam… ¿no estaras preguntando eso ahí de verdad? – Sam bufo, molesto.

- Eres… eres… - gruño el pequeño señalándole con el dedo. Dean entrecerró los ojos esperando el rapapolvo que se avecinaba, porque Sam parecía muy enfadado esta vez. Pero tuvo suerte. Un gran jaleo y voces procedentes del piso inferior les hizo ponerse en pie de un salto e intercambiar una mirada.

- ¡El bicho!

Y si, el bicho ataco de nuevo, de ahí el jaleo que se formo en el rancho, con todos los vaqueros listos para salir a buscarlo, con Jeff a la cabeza. Y, aunque los chicos trataron de evitarlo por todos los medios, no hubo manera de hacerles cambiar de idea. Resignados, los Winchester se separaron para ir cada uno con un grupo.  
Por suerte o por desgracia, no lo encontraron y volvieron con las manos vacias cuando casi amanecía.  
Dean se dejo caer en la cama, exhausto. Había sido una noche infernal, vigilando a su grupo para que ninguno se separara, con su escopeta preparada y cargada con sal y saltando a cada pequeño ruido que oia. Estuvo tan tenso durante toda la búsqueda que, cuando por fin regresaron, le dolia todo el cuerpo. Bostezo, cansado. Lo mejor seria acostarse y dormir algunas horas, si. Total, tenían la mañana libre.  
Iba a incorporarse para quitarse la ropa y las botas y acostarse un rato cuando algo cayo sobre el, inmovilizándole. Algo… no, alguien. Alguien muy grande, muy pesado y que sabia como cogerle para que no pudiera escaparse. Mierda. Sam.

- ¿Sam? – pregunto tentativamente.

- ¿Dean? – el mayor mantuvo su cara de poker, pero la expresión mortalmente seria de Sam le estaba dando mala espina.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – el pequeño le arqueo una ceja.

- Crei que era obvio. Evitar que te escapes. – bonita conversación de besugos estaban teniendo, si señor.

- ¿Y por que iba a escaparme? – a ver si asi sacaba algo en claro.

- No se. Dimelo tu. – pues no, no colaboraba el crio este. Piensa, Dean, piensa.

- Pues mira… ahora mismo me has pillado con la mente en blanco. – Y como para pensar algo estaba el. Con Sam sentado justo encima de su entrepierna, rozandole con el trasero su miembro, que despertó al sentirle. Bien. Estupendo. Ademas le tenia agarrado de las muñecas, con las manos puestas sobre su cabeza. Como para intentar escaparse con noventa y pico kilos de Sam sobre el.

- Echale un poco de imaginación, hombre. Alguna razón se te ocurrirá. – Sam le vio lamerse los labios. - ¡Y no me mientas! – Dean arqueo una ceja y sonrio burlon. Esas cejas castaño claro que le daban siempre ese aire de enteradillo, con esos ojos tan verdes y brillantes, mas expresivos que su propio dueño. Y las pecas… esas pecas tan graciosas que siempre le resaltaban mas cuando le daba demasiado el sol. O los labios gruesos y tentadores que parecían decir "Muerdeme". Sam se quedo en silencio examinando cada rasgo del rostro de su hermano, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. – Tienes labios de chica… - murmuro sin pensar. Dean solto una risita.

- ¿Quieres ver lo que son capaces de hacer estos labios de chica? – le reto con la voz ronca. Sam trago en seco. – Acercate. – susurro. Sam obedeció sin ser consciente de ello. La orden había sido simple y muy tentadora. Asi que bajo el rostro hasta quedar a escasa distancia del de su hermano. Dean frunció los labios. – No, no… te tienes que acercar un poco mas… - Sam dudo, pero lo hizo. Para hacerlo se tuvo que levantar un poco, dejando libres las piernas de Dean, quien aprovecho para agarrarle la cintura con ellas y liberarse del agarre de Sam, consiguiendo quedar encima de el. El mayor sonrio con malicia. – Ahora te voy a demostrar lo que hacen estos labios de chica… - Dean le beso, atacando su boca sin piedad, sin dar tregua. Le beso, le mordió, le lamio… y Sam se derritió sintiendo esos labios sobre los suyos, suspirando en el beso… gimio de placer cuando la lengua de Dean se colo, descarada como su dueño, en su boca, jugueteando con la suya, haciéndole estremecer como nadie lo había hecho jamás. Y solo era un beso… Cuando la falta de oxigeno les obligo a separarse, Dean le sonrio con suficiencia. – Te voy a decir una cosita… el ultimo que se atrevió a decirme que tenia boca de tia, acabo con la suya partida. Asi que no vuelvas a decirme una chorrada asi otra vez o a la próxima no sere tan benevolente. – el mayor se quito de encima de Sam y sento a quitarse las botas. – Ahora si no te importa… yo iba a dormir. Largo de mi cama. – Sam parpadeo, como saliendo de un trance y le miro con intención de decir algo al respecto, pero Dean le corto con un gesto. –No. Dormir. Ya. Ahora. Largo. – el pequeño salió de la cama de Dean, confuso, cuando el mayor ya se metia bajo las mantas y se fue a la suya. Ni falta hace decir que no pego ojo.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

Sam esta sentado en su cama mirando a Dean dormir y considerando la idea de despertarlo o no. Lleva un buen rato pensandolo porque no ha podido dormir. Nada, absolutamente nada. No ha podido dormir desde que se echo en su cama a pesar de estar completamente agotado tras la nochecita en blanco que pasaron buscando al bicho. Asi que, harto de dar vueltas en la cama inutilmente, se levanto, se ducho y se vistio. Y ahora no sabia si despertar a Dean para proseguir trabajando en el caso o no. Porque, a ver… si lo despertaba tendria que enfrentarse a la mirada burlona de su hermano y a su sonrisita estupida y a que le preguntara con esa voz tan sexy de enteradillo que si le habia gustado lo que le hizo unas horas antes. Y, joder si le gusto. Pero mejor no pensar en eso, no ahora. Porque si lo hacia, si pensaba en eso, se colaria en la cama de Dean, a despertarle a mordiscos y a exigirle que le vuelva a hacer sentir asi. Que le hiciera sentir otra vez esas ganas locas de no querer salir de su cama y de amarrar a Dean al cabecero para que no se le volviera a escapar y poder hacer lo que le diera la gana con el. En esa cama… esa cama de la que su hermano le habia echado unas horas atrás. Sam bufo ofendido. Vamos… eso no se hacia. No se echaba a tu hermano pequeño de tu cama cuando le habias dado el beso de su vida. Totalmente intolerable. Mierda. Estaba jodido. Se dio cuenta de que estaba jodido porque queria joder con su hermano. Genial. Que poetico le habia salido.

Y mientras Sam desvariaba solo en su mundo, Dean se habia despertado al fin. Abrio un ojo primero, sin ningunas ganas de hacerlo y vio a Sam, que estaba en pleno ataque de panico. Pero como aun andaba medio dormido y Dean no es adivino, pues no se dio ni cuenta. Bostezo sonoramente y se sento en la cama, con la ropa arrugada y mal puesta, el pelo despeinado y frotandose los ojos con una mano en un vano intento de alejar el sueño. Imposible. Tenia demasiado sueño y estaba cansado. No habia dormido bien dandole vueltas en su mente a unos labios suaves que queria volver a probar y no sabia como. Volvio a alzar la vista para mirar a Sam y este estaba con la cara apoyada en una mano y una expresion de preocupacion en el rostro. Va… algo no iba bien. Estupendo. Y aun seguia dormido.

- ¿Sam? ¿Sammy? ¿Estas bien? – el otro dio un respingo, como si saliera de un trance.

- Er… no… si… digo, no se. Tenemos que ir al bosque otra vez a buscar a esa cosa. – Dean fruncio el ceño y le atraveso con la mirada. Sam carraspeo nervioso y se levanto huyendo de los ojos verdes que trataban de leer en el. – Te espero abajo.

Dean maldijo mentalmente por decimo segunda vez en el dia mientras cabalgaba junto a su hermano rumbo al bosque, otra vez. Cuando desperto hace un rato, no se dio cuenta porque aun andaba por el reino de Morfeo. Pero ahora si. Sam no solo estaba raro. Nop. Estaba preocupado y asustado. Y no era por el bicho. Su hermano no estaba si por el caso, ni mucho menos. Claro que la culpa era suya. Tenia que haberselo imaginado. Deberia saber ya que el pequeño siempre le daba mil vueltas a todo hasta racionalizarlo y era obvio lo que le ocurria. Que se habia dado cuenta de que queria acostarse con el. Dean lo noto cuando le beso y casi canta el "Aleluya" porque el tambien queria.

Pero Dean era mas simple para esas cosas. El no se paraba a pensar si estaba mal visto, si era algo antinatural o si era incorrecto. Y le importaba una mierda de rata si escandalizaba al mundo entero con esos pensamientos. El queria. Punto. No necesitaba nada mas. Pero Sam no era tan simple. El pensaba y pensaba, como una chica, hasta que acababa arrepintiendose incluso de pensarlo.

Miro de reojo a su hermano, que parecia completamente en su mundo, ni siquiera estaba atento al camino. Maldijo una vez mas y ya era la decimo tercera y… ¿eran imaginaciones suyas o el caballo de Sam le acababa de mirar con reproche? El sol le estaba empezando a afectar, sin duda alguna.  
Su caballo paro de golpe, sacandolo de sus pensamientos. Extrañado miro a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que estaban en el primer claro. Bufo y vio a su hermano desmontar.

- Me parece que habra que seguir a pie. Estos no quieren andar mas. – comento el pequeño forzando una sonrisa.

- Pues van a tener que querer. Aunque sea llevandolos a rastras. – sacaron las armas de la mochila que llevaban y empezaron a caminar, llevando a los caballos de las bridas. El de Dean colaboraba. Con reticencia y a regañadientes, pero lo hacia. El de Sam simplemente se ponia en plan mula y se negaba a andar en algunos tramos, obligando al pequeño a dar rodeos y a sortear obstaculos invisibles. Dean gruñia cada vez que eso ocurria y cuando el caballo paro por quinta vez en seco delante de un arbusto que aparentemente no tenia nada raro, amarro el suyo a una rama baja y se acerco a Sam frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Tio! ¿Es que no eres capaz de controlar a ese bicho o que? – pregunto enfadado. Sam le encaro, molesto tambien.

- Si no quiere andar, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Le empujo? Esta asustado, Dean. Medio bosque es tierra maldita. – el mayor gruño.

- ¡Pues obligale! Estamos perdiendo un tiempo muy valioso por su culpa. – Sam puso los ojos en blanco y solto sin darse cuenta las bridas.

- Es tu culpa por obligarle a venir. Deberiamos haberlos dejado en el claro. – mientras los dos hermanos descargaban su frustracion, su cansancio y la tension de las horas anteriores discutiendo tonterias, el caballo de Sam se habia estado moviendo discretamente, como si no quisiera que se dieran cuenta, colocandose detrás de Dean. La discusion (ridicula por cierto…) ya estaba en su apogeo y los dos estaban mas que dispuestos a darse de puñetazos. Y lo habrian hecho, de no ser porque al dichoso caballo le dio por darle un fuerte cabezazo a Dean en la espalda haciendole caer de bruces encima de Sam que, como no se esperaba eso, acabo de espaldas en el suelo, con su hermano encima. Dean respiro profundamente tratando de recuperar el aire perdido por el golpe en su espalda. Iba a matar al puto caballo, sin duda alguna. Haria filetes de caballo a la brasa. Y de camino mataria al suyo tambien, porque juraria que el relincho que escucho del maldito animal le habia sonado a carcajada equina. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando noto el cuerpo tenso de Sam debajo de el. Exageradamente tenso.

- Tio… quitate de encima mia. – la voz de su hermano le llego rara. Ronca y angustiada. Oh… vaya… vaya… que bien… Dean arqueo una ceja, divertido.

- Uhm… creo que no. – respondio acomodandose mejor sobre el cuerpo de Sam y atrapandole aun mas. – Aquí se esta bien. – Sam ahogo una maldicion.

- ¿Bien para que? – pregunto, tratando de sacarse a Dean de encima.

- Para que me digas que demonios te pasa hoy.

- No me pasa nada. – el mayor solto una risita seca.

- Ya… se ha notado. – Sam se revolvio de nuevo y el mayor se mordio el labio. – Tio… como sigas haciendo eso voy a dejar lo de la charla fraternal para mas tarde y te quitare la ropa a mordiscos. – el pequeño le miro con los ojos muy abiertos de puro asombro. – Es en serio. Te juro que vas volver al rancho en pelotas como no dejes de hacer eso y me contestes de una puta vez. ¿Qué coño te pasa?

- No me pasa nada. Ya te lo he dicho. – Dean arqueo una ceja y sonrio con burla.

- ¿Tu quieres que te quite la ropa, verdad? – pregunto aguantando la risa. Sam se puso blanco… luego rojo… y Dean no pudo reprimir una carcajada. - ¡Lo sabia! – por un minuto Sam se quedo congelado mientras su hermano se carcajeaba a gusto. Con la risa, el cuerpo del mayor se movia sobre el del pequeño, haciendo que se empezara a endurecer con tanto roce.

- ¡Quitate de encima, joder! – gruño. Dean dejo de reir y le sujeto mas fuerte que antes.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues… porque… porque… - tartamudeo el pequeño intentando inventarse una excusa convincente. La verdad… la verdad no podia decirla, era demasiado vergonzosa. Dean sonrio burlon, arqueando las cejas.

- Que elocuencia, Sammy. ¿Lo hacias igual en la uni?

- ¡Vete a la mierda! – el mayor chasqueo la lengua y rio.

- Nop. Esa no es una razon valida. Asi que me quedo donde estoy. – Sam gruño y entrecerro los ojos. – Quieres que te lo diga yo, Sam? – le susurro con voz sugerente. - ¿Te digo porque quieres que me quite? Porque te estas empalmando. – el pequeño le miro con espanto y rojo como una amapola. – Pues bienvenido al club, hermanito, porque yo estoy igual. – gruño Dean, haciendole sentir su propia ereccion arrancandole un gemido a su hermano.

Dean noto el momento exacto en que sus palabras calaron en el pequeño. Era una suerte para el que Sam fuera mas expresivo, demasiado incluso, y que nunca aprendiera del todo a poner caras de poker como su padre y el mismo. Y… ¡Dios! ¿Se lo estaba pensando? ¿Por qué cojones no podia Sam dejar de pensar un poquito? Joder.

- Pero… - cuando Sam abrio la boca para replicar, Dean se la cerro con un beso. Uno largo, profundo, caliente que los dejo a ambos sin aliento. Lo beso para que no dijera una estupidez del calibre de "No deberiamos hacer esto" o algo por el estilo. Pero el puñetero mocoso no pensaba dejarse intimidar. – Dean… no… - el mayor le volvio a besar de nuevo. Con mas ahinco, dejando de sujetarle para poder recorrer su cuerpo con las manos, acariciandole sobre la ropa, metiendolas bajo su camisa, apartandole el pelo de la cara y rozandosela con dulzura, haciendole temblar mientras le agarraba de la cintura y bajando la mano por su estomago, bajando, bajando… - ¡Oh, a la mierda! – gruño Sam, claudicando al fin y aferrando a Dean de la cintura para acercarlo aun mas a su cuerpo. El mayor solto una risita victoriosa. Risita que se acabo convirtiendo en gemido cuando Sam le empezo a besar el cuello.

- Joder, Sammy… ahí no… en el cuello no… - gimio de tal manera que a Sam se le calento la sangre y lo que no era la sangre del tiron.

- Oh, si… el cuello si… - rio el pequeño dandole un mordisco, mientras tironeaba de la camiseta del mayor para poder tocarle. Dean se estremecio entero cuando Sam le volvio a morder en el cuello. Odiaba a ese crio… el muy maldito tenia que acordarse de lo sensible que tenia el cuello, joder. Cuando dejara de temblar iba a matarlo… si es que dejaba de temblar… oyo un profundo gruñido y abrio los ojos, frunciendo el ceño. Eso no habia sonado a Sam precisamente. El pequeño le miro tambien. - ¿Tu no…?

- No. ¿Tu tampoco?

- No. Mierda. – con extrema cautela Dean movio su mano y saco su pistola. Sam le imito. Con un entendimiento que solo tienen los que se han pasado la vida juntos, ambos se giraron a la vez apuntando hacia donde habian escuchado el gruñido. A Sam casi se le cae la pistola de la impresión y Dean tenia los ojos abiertos como platos. - ¡Joder! ¿Qué coño es eso?

- No tengo ni idea… pero… parece un perro, ¿no?

- Hombre… si tu has visto muchos perros que sean igual de grandes que un caballo y tengan dos cabezas, pues… si, podria ser un perro. – el bicho o el perro o lo que fuera les miraba fijamente sin dejar de gruñir amenazadoramente. Era una criatura realmente estremecedora. Tan grande como una vaca, con el pelo negro, brillante al que el sol sacaba reflejos azulados. Las patas y los colmillos enormes y los ojos completamente negros. Y… dos cabezas que no dejaban de gruñir, con las orejas tiesas y el pelo del cuello erizado. Dean desvio un segundo la vista de la criatura para mirar a los caballos. Los pobres animales se habian quedado congelados en el sitio, temblando de miedo. La hierba y cualquier planta alrededor de la criatura se iba secando y muriendo lentamente.

- Bueno… ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Sam sin dejar de apuntar al animal.

- Pues… no se… lo de ir a por los caballos y salir por patas esta jodido… y no creo que el chucho este salga corriendo detrás de un palito si se lo tiramos, ¿verdad?

- Er… no creo. Y tampoco creo que las balas normales le vayan a hacer algo mas que cosquillas.

- Mierda. Las escopetas estan en los caballos. Joder. – Sam tambien echo un vistazo a los caballos.

- Pues los caballos estan al borde de un infarto y nosotros a punto de ser comidos… ¿sugerencias?

- ¡No quiero ser la cena de un chucho infernal! – sin venir a cuento y para sorpresa de los chicos que ya se veian de aperitivo del bicho, este levanto sus dos cabezas y olisqueo el aire. Volvio a gruñir y salio corriendo hacia la espesura del bosque, desapareciendo.

- Er… ¿Qué ha pasado? – Dean se incorporo y se sacudio la ropa.

- Ni puta idea. Pero empieza a agradecer lo que fuera que pasara, porque nos ha salvado el culo.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.

- ¡Te lo juro, Bobby! ¡Era enorme! ¡Y tenia unos colmillos afiladisimos!

- Si, si. Era negro… y grande… ¡y con dos cabezas!

- Tan grande como… er… como Sam.

- ¡No era tan grande, Dean! No seas exagerado.

- A mi me lo parecio.

- Claro…

Bobby oia a los chicos hablar casi a la vez, por el telefono, emocionados y nerviosos. Era una suerte que Jeff les hubiera dejado usar su despacho y hubiera conectado el altavoz para que pudieran hablar los dos, sino fijo que les estaria escuchando pelear por quien cogia el telefono en vez de oir la extraña descripcion que los chicos le estaban haciendo del bicho. ¿Dos cabezas?

- ¿Dos cabezas? ¿Decis que ese bicho tiene dos cabezas? – pregunto extrañado.

- ¡Si! ¡Dos enormes cabezas! Con dos enormes hocicos llenos de enormes dientes. Tio, casi no lo contamos. – el tono de voz de Dean era como el de un niño al que le dan un regalo. Bobby puso los ojos en blanco. Mira que era raro el crio este…

- Bobby… era un perro… y tenia dos cabezas… corrigeme si me equivoco, pero yo solo conocia un perro de dos cabezas y, que yo sepa, era un mito. – el viejo cazador sonrio.

- ¿Te refieres al Cancerbero? Según tengo entendido yo, no es solo un mito. Y no es un especimen unico. – casi podia imaginar las caras de los chicos. Seguramente Sam estaria con la boca abierta y se dirigiria hacia su portatil/diario de su padre/libro de turno y Dean frunciria el ceño y replicaria su tipico "¡Te estas quedando conmigo!"

- ¡Te estas quedando conmigo! – en serio… que predecibles llegaban a ser. Bobby tuvo que contener la risa cuando el sonido de las teclas del portatil le llegaron con claridad por el telefono. - ¿Cerbero? ¿El chucho del infierno? ¿Cómo sabes tu que eso existe, a todo esto?

- Un demonio me lo dijo. – respondio encogiendose de hombros. – Por lo que consegui sacarle a ese bastardo en su momento, no solo hay un cancerbero. Es una raza de perro comun en el infierno. Aunque recuerdo que me dijo que solian medir unos tres metros de alto… por lo que contais, el vuestro no mide ni los dos metros.

- ¿Tres metros? Wow… pedazo de bicho… entonces… ¿el nuestro que es?

- Pues… como no sea un cachorro… - contesto Bobby despues de pensarselo un poco. Era una idea descabellada y probablemente estupida, pero era la unica que se le ocurria.

- ¿Eso era un cachorro? ¿Y como lo matamos? – ah… la pregunta clave.

- Hijo… no tengo ni idea…

Sam se enjuago por ultima vez los dientes y se seco la cara con una toalla. Joder. Un cancerbero. Joder. Lo que Bobby les conto antes habia sido sorprendente y muy preocupante. Sam aun estaba alucinado. Una raza de perros infernales. Hombre, conocia a los hellhounds pero esto… esto era… wow… impresionante. Salio del baño con el pijama puesto y se sento en su cama. Dean dormia como un tronco en la suya. El problema, siguio pensando el chico, era que no tenian ni idea de cómo acabar con el. Que fuera un cachorro no le hacia un blanco mas facil. Uh… que mal lo llevaban esa vez… a lo mejor… si a los demonios les afectaba el agua bendita y la sal de roca, podrian…

- Tio… ¿Qué crees que haces? – Sam dio un bote en su cama del susto.

- Joder… ¿a parte de morirme de un infarto por tu culpa? Pues meterme en mi cama a dormir. – respondio con sarcasmo. Dean se incorporo quedandose con la cara apoyada en una mano.

- A eso me referia, Samantha. ¿Qué haces metiendote en TU cama? – el pequeño parpadeo confundido.

- ¿Dormir? Tio, es muy tarde y han pasado demasiadas cosas hoy. Ahora no tengo neuronas para tus adivinanzas.

- En serio, no se como la gente se cree que eres el inteligente de la familia… ¡Que te vengas a mi cama, joder! – Sam abrio los ojos como platos y luego solto una risita.

- Ah… ¿era eso? ¿Qué pasa, Dean? ¿Tanto te ha asustado el bicho que no puedes dormir solo?

- Me da mas miedo de que te hagas pis en la cama del susto. Mas bien me ha interrumpido cuando mejor me lo estaba pasando y quiero retomarlo por donde lo dejamos. – replico el mayor arqueando las cejas y con una sonrisa picara. Sam bufo.

- Pues lo siento por ti, Casanova, pero estoy cansado y quiero dormir. Y tu no me dejarias dormir tranquilo.

- Aguafiestas… pues tu te lo pierdes. Te vas a helar en esa cama. La mia ya esta calentita. – el pequeño arqueo una ceja y reprimio una carcajada al ver la expresion totalmente pervertida de Dean.

- ¿Qué esta calentita? ¿Tu cama u otra cosa? – el mayor rio.

- Las dos.

- Eres un salido, tio. – replico Sam riendo y metiendose en su cama.

- Y a ti bien que te gusta, princesita. Bueno… si la montaña no va a Mahoma… - antes de que Sam pudiera decir algo en protesta, Dean se habia colado en su cama. - ¡Joder, que frio! ¡Tio, te odio! En la mia se estaba mejor. – el pequeño se dio la vuelta, quedando cara a cara con su hermano cuando este metio las manos por debajo de su camiseta.

- Pues vuelvete a tu cama. – Dean rio y le empezo a besar con suavidad en los labios.

- Ni de coña. – los besos se intensificaron y una de las manos de Dean fue bajando los pantalones del pijama del pequeño.

- Dean… - gimio Sam contra los labios del mayor.

- ¿Qué?

- Que yo queria dormir…

- Oh… y vas a dormir… cuando acabe contigo vas a dormir como un angelito… - al pequeño se le escapo un jadeo. Dean le masturbaba sin prisas y sin dejar darle besos que le robaban el aliento. Sam estaba disfrutando tanto de las caricias de su hermano que no se dio cuenta de que Dean le cogia las manos y se las colocaba por encima de la cabeza, ni de cuando…

- Tio… ¿me has atado? ¿Con el cinturon? ¿Estas majara? – Dean rio divertido. Que facil habia sido distraer a Sam lo suficiente y que este se dejara atar al cabecero de la cama con su cinturon. Inocente criatura… en algunas cosas, Sam seguia siendo demasiado Sammy. Al pequeño le recorrio un escalofrio cuando Dean se inclino hacia el y le lamio el cuello. - ¿Qué… que se supone que haces? – el otro solto una risita.

- Estoy de rodeo.

- ¿Estas de coña, verdad? – pregunto Sam con cara de alucine.

- Nah… ya tengo al becerro atado… ya solo me queda marcarlo como de mi propiedad.

- Me estas asustando, Dean…

- Y haces bien en asustarte… yo que tu estaria muy muy asustado. – Sam se relajo a pesar de las palabras de su hermano. El tono que habia usado era pura risa. Mientras hablaban Dean le obligo a darse la vuelta, quedando bocaabajo en la cama. Le beso en la nuca, en los hombros, en la espalda, alternando besos con mordiscos suaves que hacian a Sam arquearse para sentir mas a su hermano, maldiciendo y suplicando por soltarse porque queria tocarle. Pero Dean se mostro inflexible, preparandole con los dedos, masturbandole cuando se introdujo en el, deleitandose del gemido, mezcla de dolor y placer, que se le escapo a Sam al empezar a moverse en su interior. Le beso, bebiendose el grito de placer de su hermano cuando le llego el orgasmo y para ahogar el suyo propio. Dean se desplomo encima de la espalda de Sam, jadeando en su cuello. El pequeño se removio.

- Dean…

- ¿Qué?

- Desatame o te mato. – silencio. Sam gruño. – Tio… te juro que como te duermas antes de desatarme te matare, lenta y dolorosamente. – el mayor solto una risita.

- Me lo estoy pensando.

- ¡Dean!

- Ya voy, ya voy. – cuando Sam se vio libre del cinturon, se revolvio y, de un golpe, se coloco encima de su hermano, inmovilizandole. Este se carcajeo a gusto. – Que mal perder tienes, Samantha. – el pequeño fruncio el ceño y le beso con rudeza.

- Dean… como me vuelvas a llamar Samantha, te mato. Si vuelves a darme una sorpresita como esta, te mato.

- ¿Y si vuelvo a hacer esto? – pregunto el mayor con picardia, rozando con su rodilla la entrepierna de su hermano. Sam gimio.

- Si no vuelves a hacer eso, si que te matare.

- Lo imaginaba…

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9.

Dean a veces dudaba de que su hermano tuviera veinticinco años. No, en serio. Puede que Sam midiera cerca de dos metros, que en ocasiones se comportara como un viejo cincuenton con todo ese rollo de la responsabilidad y esas chorradas, que tuviera las mismas dimensiones que un armario empotrado… pero a veces… a veces hacia cosas dignas de un crio de siete años. Como ahora.

Se separaron despues de desayunar. Sam se fue a la biblioteca a investigar tranquilo con su portatil una manera de destruir al bicho y Dean se dirigio a los establos a hablar con los vaqueros. Tras tres horas de chachara con ellos, dibujando equis en un plano del lugar, marcando los sitios donde habia sido vista la criatura, Dean volvio a la casa. Tenia hambre y no estaba muy seguro de que fuera solo de comida, asi que busco a su hermano en la biblioteca. Pero alli no le encontro. Miro en su dormitorio, en la cocina, en el comedor… nada. Un pelin mosca salio al exterior, no fuera que Sam hubiera ido a buscarle a los establos.

A mitad de camino se tropezo con una cria, de unos diez años que tenia la vista fija en un arbol frente a ella. Dean arqueo una ceja. Si no recordaba mal, la habia visto el dia anterior con el capataz. Era su hija pequeña. Bueno… a lo mejor la niña habia visto a Sam…

- ¡Ey, pequeña! – Dean sonrio usando su encanto para no asustarla. - ¿Has visto por aquí a un tio enorme, talla Bigfoot, y con cara de cachorro apaleado? – la niña le miro extrañada y volvio a centrar la vista en el arbol. Dean se rasco la nuca, confundido. - ¿Eso es un si o un no?

- Eso es un "¡Eres imbecil, Dean!" Yo no tengo cara de cachorro apaleado. – le respondio la voz de Sam desde arriba. El mayor alzo la vista al arbol y se quedo con la boca abierta. Sam estaba subido en el arbol, tendido todo lo largo que era en una rama, sujetandose a ella con un brazo y las piernas y agarrando con una mano a una bola de pelo gris que maullaba y bufaba como si estuviera poseido.

- ¿Qué coño haces ahí arriba? – pregunto finalmente, cuando recupero la voz. No es que hiciera falta que le respondiera. Se veia bastante claro. Vamos… no hacia falta ser ingeniero espacial para deducir que hacia ahí arriba. Pero como que no le habia salido otra cosa en ese momento. La ultima vez que Sam se subio a un arbol, tenia trece años y una razon bastante estupida para hacerlo. Dean no pensaba que en esa ocasión fuera a ser diferente. El pequeño bufo.

- ¡El canario, no te jode! – gruño. Sam levanto la mano y enseño a la bola de pelo maullante. – Coger al maldito gato, que se habia subido y no podia bajar. – no… no iba a ser diferente, no. Dean puso los ojos en blanco.

- Tio… es un gato. Hubiera acabado bajando solo. Suben a los arboles todo el rato. No es como si se fuera a matar o algo asi por estar ahí arriba. – Sam se removio, tratando de evitar que el gato le arrancara los ojos de un zarpazo. La rama crujio dolorosamente.

- Ya... no lo pense en ese momento…

- Se lo pedi yo. – intervino la niña con voz timida. Dean suspiro. Bueno… eso le daba algo de logica. Sam tenia madera de caballero andante. No podia evitarlo. Pero, subirse a un arbol…

- Tambien podias haberle puesto comida. Pero no… te subiste al puñetero arbol… en serio, Sam… ¿tenias ganas de romperte la crisma o que?

- Ya vale, ¿no? – la rama volvio a crujir y a Dean se le pusieron los vellos de punta al oirlo. ¿No se iria a romper, verdad?

- Bueno, ya tienes al maldito gato. Baja.

- No puedo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque la rama cruje que da vicio… creo que se esta rompiendo. Si me muevo, me voy al suelo de golpe. – el mayor maldijo por lo bajo.

- Joder. ¿Y no se te ocurrio pensar que esa ramita no era lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar tu peso? – gruño mientras buscaba algo que le sirviera para bajar a su hermano de la rama. Una escalera de mano apoyada en la pared de un granero llamo su atencion. Corrio para traerla.

- Er… no… no se me ocurrio… parecia solida.

- Sam… este arbol esta mas seco que el Sahara… ¡Hay que ver lo tonto que te pones cuando una chica guapa te pide algo! – el pequeño gruño mientras Dean ponia la escalera bajo el arbol y subia por ella.

- Tio… corta ya, ¿vale? – cuando ya estaban casi a la misma altura, el mayor le fulmino con la mirada.

- ¡No, no voy a cortar! ¡Capullo! Dame al maldito gato y baja antes de que esta mierda de rama se rompa. Ya te echare la bronca cuando estemos abajo. – cogio al maullante minino de las manos de Sam y bajo lentamente las escaleras. Dios… odiaba estar en ese inestable trasto… casi parecia que se fuera a romper en cualquier momento. Solto un suspiro de alivio cuando toco el suelo y le entrego el gato a la niña, que sonrio agradecida.

Entonces ocurrio. La escalera dio un crujido mortal, se escucho un "¡Mierda!" que no quedo muy claro cual de los dos lo dijo y Dean se vio aplastado, aplastadisimo por los casi cien kilos de Sam. Se quedo sin aire, la espalda empezo a dolerle horrores y se puso a maldecir mentalmente a su hermano por torpe. Mentalmente, porque lo que era en vivo y en directo no podia. No sin aire y doliendole todo.

- Ay… - eso fue lo unico que consiguio articular. Sam se incorporo por fin, librandole de su peso y aligerando la opresion en el pecho. Se forzo a respirar hondo un par de veces mas. – Ay…

- ¿Dean? ¿Estas bien? – pregunto el otro, todo preocupado. Dean abrio los ojos y vio su expresion de preocupacion. En serio, iba a echarle la bronca, pero era ver esa cara y se le pasaba el enfado.

- ¿Ves como si tienes cara de cachorro apaleado? – Sam bufo y le ayudo a levantarse. Dean noto un pinchazo en el tobillo. Genial. – Voy a matarte, niñato. Casi me aplastas. Tendrias que ponerte a dieta.

- ¿Me estas diciendo gordo? – pregunto Sam, riendo. El mayor empezo a andar hacia la casa, cojeando un poco. El otro fruncio el ceño.

- Si. Estas como una puta foca.

- ¿Te has hecho daño en la pierna?

- No.

- Dean, estas cojeando.

- Ah… eso… es que esta de moda cojear. – cuando Sam se acerco para ayudarle, el mayor le aparto de un manotazo. - ¡Quita, joder! Puedo solo.

- ¡No seas crio!

- ¿Me lo dice el que se acaba de caer de un arbol? – pregunto con sarcasmo.

- Me he caido de la escalera, que no es lo mismo. Y tu eres el que se ha hecho daño, no yo.

- ¡Claaaaro! ¡Si me has caido encima! Seguro que se ha quedado mi silueta marcada en el suelo. – llegaron a la casa mientras discutian. Dean siguio en sus trece de no aceptar ayuda, asi que tuvo que subir las escaleras mordiendose los labios para no quejarse por el dolor. Cuando por fin llegaron a su habitacion, se dejo caer en su cama y se quito las botas para ver como de mal estaba el tobillo. Nah, una simple torcedura. Un poco de hielo, una venda, no volver a forzarlo y mañana ni le doleria. Mierda… tendria que bajar a la cocina para coger el hielo y buscar el botiquin en el baño. Solo de pensarlo le dolia mas. Joder.

- A veces eres un cretino, lo sabias, ¿verdad? – gruño Sam, agachandose frente a el y cogiendole el tobillo para examinarselo. Dean siseo. – No parece nada grave. No esta roto ni es un esguince, pero seria mejor que no lo volvieras a forzar hoy. Tumbate. Voy por hielo y a por vendas. – refunfuñando por el tono autoritario que habia empleado Sam, el mayor obedecio y se tumbo en la cama. A los pocos minutos le vio volver y cogio la bolsa de hielo que le ofrecia. – Toma, sujeta esto ahí, mientras preparo las vendas.

- ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan mandon, tio? No te pega para nada. – Sam solto una risita.

- Alguno de los dos tiene que ser el adulto, Dean.

- Es gracioso que lo diga alguien que acaba de caerse de un arbol.

- De la escalera, Dean.

- Lo que sea. – el pequeño volvio a bufar y empezo a vendarle el pie bien apretado. - ¡Ey! ¡A ver si me vas a cortar la circulacion!

- No seas nena, Dean. – gruñido por parte del mayor y Sam que sigue vendando, hasta quedar satisfecho con su trabajo. – Ale, ya esta. Ahora procura no levantarte.

- Er… ¿es mal momento para decir que necesito ir al baño? – el pequeño rio y le tendio la mano, para ayudarle a levantarse. Pero Dean tenia otros planes. De un tiron, Sam acabo encima de su hermano.

- ¿No tenias ganas de ir al baño? – pregunto el pequeño, suspirando cuando el otro le beso.

- Creo que se me han quitado… ahora me apetece mas hacer otra cosa… - Dean le beso y le acaricio, encendiendolo. El pequeño se aparto un poco, lo justo para empezar a besarle en el cuello. El otro gruño y se revolvio, pero Sam le sujeto de los brazos, echando todo su peso sobre su hermano. – Joder, Sam… - gimio el mayor. – Dejame el cuello…

- De eso nada… - risita en el cuello del mayor y Dean estremeciendose entero. – Y no te muevas mucho que te vas a hacer mas daño en el tobillo… - Sam le siguio besando en la garganta mientras desabrochaba y bajaba los pantalones de su hermano. Dean solto una especie de maullido ahogado cuando el pequeño empezo a masturbarle despacio, mortalmente despacio. Cogio a Sam del pelo y tiro de el para poder besarle en los labios a la vez que se deshacia de los vaqueros del pequeño. Noto como su miembro ya estaba duro. Gimio una vez mas y agarro la mano que Sam estaba usando para masturbarle y la dirigio hacia su entrada. El pequeño abrio mucho los ojos, sorprendido y le miro interrogante.

- Venga, Sammy… demuestrame que no eres una nenaza… - cuando sintio el primer dedo, Dean siseo pero no se quejo. Con el segundo arqueo el cuerpo, pegandose mas a su hermano y le agarro de los hombros. Le beso con brutalidad, casi haciendose daño. Cuando Sam se introdujo finalmente en el, se tuvo que morder los labios. Primero para no quejarse, luego para no gemir como una chica del placer que estaba sintiendo. Dios… sentir a su hermano asi… moviendose dentro suya… era lo segundo mas erotico que habia sentido en su vida. Lo primero era, obviamente, el dentro de Sam.

- Deaaaaannnn… - gimio el pequeño cuando se corrio dentro suya. Al sentirlo, al sentir ese calor en su interior, el mayor le siguio, siendo aplastado otra vez por el cuerpo de Sam.

- Sam… tio… me estas aplastando… - el pequeño solto un bufido y se giro hasta quedar boca arriba en la cama, junto a su hermano.

- Perdona… no estoy para moverme ahora…

- Eres una nena, Sammy… - rio Dean. El otro le dio un puñetazo sin fuerza en el hombro.

- Vete a la mierda, tarado.

- Vete tu, perra.

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.

Sam solto una risita divertido cuando Dean se removio incomodo por cuarta vez en la silla del caballo. Ambos cabalgaban en ese momento hacia el famoso claro, despacio, sin prisas.

- Joder… - gruño por cuarta vez, tambien, el mayor.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Dean? – le pregunto riendo y con retintin el pequeño. - ¿Algun problema con la silla? ¿Los pantalones? ¿El culo?

- ¡Callate! – Sam empezo a reirse sin poder controlarse.

- ¡Tio! ¡Te has puesto colorado!

- ¡Que te calles, joder! – gruño nuevamente Dean, rojo como un tomate, pero sin poder evitar una media sonrisa al ver a su hermano riendose asi. Joder… Sam debia reirse asi mas a menudo. No lo hacia lo suficiente. Los caballos relincharon y el mayor les fulmino con la mirada. - ¿Y vosotros de que coño os reis? – las risas de Sam se triplicaron. Estaba a punto de caerse del caballo y todo de la risa.

- Tio… en serio… - consiguio decir entre carcajadas.

- Como sigais riendoos los tres, os voy a convertir en filetes para barbacoa, ¿esta claro?

- Dean… los caballos no se estan riendo… ¡son caballos, tio! – y mientras Sam se partia de la risa, Dean se enfurruñaba.

- Tu diras lo que quieras pero eso ha sonado a risa.

- Anda que… ¿Cuánto queda para llegar? – pregunto, limpiandose las lagrimas producidas por la risa.

- Un poco. Amarramos a estos en el claro y vamos con las palas hasta el campamento a pie. Con tu caballo tardariamos horas en llegar. Es un gallina. – el caballo de Sam dio un relincho agudo y sacudio la cabeza – Oh, si que lo eres. ¡Cobardica!

- ¿Tu te estas dando cuenta de lo ridiculo que quedas discutiendo con un caballo? – pregunto el pequeño poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Ha empezado el!

Horas mas tarde… por la noche…

- ¿Seguro que esto va a funcionar?

- No tengo ni puta idea.

- Genial.

En la zona del campamento, en el bosque, de noche, no se veia ni a dos pasos. Los chicos esperaban, escondidos tras unos arbustos, tensos y armados hasta los dientes.

- ¿No te parece que te has pasado un poco con la artilleria, Rambo?

- ¡Me importa una mierda! ¡A mi ese bicho no me vuelve a pillar desprevenido!

Ocultos, con las armas preparadas, vigilan el cebo. Un becerro que Jeff les ha prestado colocado estrategicamente en el centro, bajo la luz de la luna. El animal mugia desesperado, como si lo estuvieran matando.

- Joder… como se queja el condenado. Y eso que aun no le han tocado un pelo.

- ¡Que te pongan a ti de cebo de un chucho de dos cabezas, a ver si no lloras!

- Nah… iba a ponerte a ti, que siempre tienes cara de cordero degollado. Pero pense que a lo mejor al chucho no le gustaba el cordero.

- Imbecil.

- Nenaza.

El crujido de una rama les hizo callar. Algo se acercaba. A los pocos segundos el bicho estaba en el claro frente al becerro, que trataba de soltarse desesperado.

- ¡Ahora! – los chicos salieron de su escondite y dispararon. La criatura rugio de dolor y se les echo encima. Volvieron a disparar y saltaron, apartandose, justo a tiempo para evitar un mordisco mortal. Cuando la criatura cayo en su trampa, acabando en el fondo del agujero, se apresuraron a cortar las cuerdas que sujetaban una pesada verja de hierro que bloqueo la salida.

- ¿Tu crees que eso lo contendra?

- ¿Sinceramente? Lo dudo mucho. Pero nos da algo de tiempo para averiguar como matarlo.

- ¿Y como lo matamos? – Sam se guardo su Beretta en la trasera de sus pantalones y se asomo un poco al agujero. Habian tardado horas en cavarlo, pero era lo bastante grande y profundo como para que el bicho no pudiera salir facilmente.

- Facil. – Dean apunto con su pistola al perro infernal a traves de la verja. – Un buen tiro justo entre los ojos y se acabo el problema.

- Eso imaginando que las balas le maten. Es una criatura demoniaca. Puede que en vez de matarle, solo consigamos enfurecerle. – Dean saco el cargador de la pistola y, tras dar un golpecito con el en la culata, lo volvio a meter.

- Son balas de hierro consagrado.

- ¿Y si le exorcizamos?

- No esta poseyendo ningun cuerpo. ¿Qué ibamos a sacar? Sigo pensando que es mejor pegarle un tiro.

- Eso no seria muy recomendable, sus Winchesteridades. – frente a los hermanos se aparecio, en una nube de humo apestoso, un hombrecillo de color azulado y bajito. No les llegaba ni a la cintura.

- ¡Joder, que peste! – se quejo Dean tapandose la cara con su cazadora. – Huele como esa colonia barata que le regalamos a papa unas navidades.

- Que va… esto huele aun peor… - el hombrecillo les fruncio el ceño, disgustado, y carraspeo un par de veces para llamar su atencion. Al mirarle mejor, descubrieron que el tipo tenia tambien unos diminutos cuernos en la cabeza.

- ¿Y tu quien coño eres? – el hombrecillo les miro con severidad.

- Yo soy Nessbiros, leal sirviente de mi señora Astaroth… y ahora sirviente del señor Lucifer… por culpa de la señorita Valefor y su mania de apostar lo que no es suyo a las cartas… - lo ultimo lo dijo enfurruñado y tan bajito que los chicos casi no le entendieron. Bueno… entender, no entendieron mucho de todas formas.

- ¿Nessbiros? Mas bien pareces Pitufo Filosofo, con lo redicho que eres. – tanto Nessbiros como Sam miraron a Dean, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Dean! Haz el favor… - le riño el pequeño. – Bueno… Nessbiros… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí y por que intentas impedir que matemos al bicho?

- Eso lo iba a decir yo ahora… - refunfuño el mayor.

- No podeis matar al cachorro de la mascota de mi señor Lucifer.

- ¿Mascota? ¿Eso es una mascota?

- El cachorro de la mascota de mi señor, asi es. – puntualizo el hombrecillo. Dean cargo su arma y volvio a apuntar al agujero.

- Pues que tu señor se vaya despidiendo del bicho. Ya ha dado muchos problemas. Y aquí no se puede quedar.

- Lamento oir eso, sus Winchestezas… pero no puedo permitirlo… - con simple gesto, Nessbiros estampo a los dos chicos contra un arbol y los dejo pegados a el, sin poder moverse.

- Joder con el pitufo… - el demonio les dio la espalda y levanto sin esfuerzo la verja que tapaba el agujero. El cancerbero salto al exterior y se acerco con las dos cabezas gachas al demonio.

- ¡Perra mala! ¡He perdido un mes buscandote por todos lados! – la regaño Nessbiros, apuntandole con un dedo. Los hermanos alucinanban al ver al perro infernal con el rabo entre las patas y gimiendo como un cachorrito. – Ahora, volvamos a casa. Tu dueño esta que ruge porque te largaste. – una especie de grieta se abrio de repente y la criatura paso por ella, desapareciendo. El demonio se volvio hacia los chicos. – Ha sido un placer, sus Winchesteridades. – y, tras hacer una reverencia muy rebuscada, desaparecio por la grieta y esta se cerro. Los Winchester cayeron sentados en el suelo e intercambiaron una mirada.

- Bueno… - dijo finalmente Dean. – Al menos nos hemos librado del bicho… - Sam suspiro.

- Yeah… a ver como explicamos ahora que al bicho se lo ha llevado un demonio al infierno porque era la mascotita de Lucifer…

- Buen punto…

Por suerte para ellos, explicarlo no fue tan dificil. Llamaron a Bobby y se lo contaron todo, le devolvieron a Jeff el becerro a salvo y entero y se despidieron de los vaqueros y el rancho, tomando rumbo a ninguna parte.

- Bueno… ha sido divertido, ¿no? – Sam aparto la vista del portatil y miro a su hermano que conducia tranquilo.

- ¿Divertido? ¡Oh, si! ¡Ha sido divertidisimo! ¡Ha sido la leche de divertido acabar con agujetas por culpa de la maldita silla de montar, perseguir vacas a lomos de un caballo chiflado, que casi nos coma un chucho infernal con dos cabezas y que encima un demonio estirado y con complejo de pitufo nos lo arrebatara delante de nuestras narices! Si… muy divertido. – respondio con sarcasmo el pequeño. Dean le miro arqueando las cejas.

- ¡Ey! ¡Espera! Pensaba que las agujetas te las habia provocado yo. – protesto. Sam parpadeo y luego solto una risita.

- ¡Mas quisieras! No eres tan bueno, Dean.

- ¿No? Vale, GPS con patas, dime donde esta el motel mas cercano.

- ¿Qué? ¿Para que? Si acabamos de salir. – pregunto extrañado el pequeño. Dean sonrio.

- Te voy a demostrar que si soy tan bueno. No te voy a dejar salir de la cama hasta que reconozcas que esas agujetas fueron por mi culpa y no del caballo. – sonrisa pervertida por parte de Dean, cara de espanto por la de Sam.

- Ay, dios… he creado un monstruo…

Fin!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno... como en el foro me pidieron un epilogo para este fic y me parecio buena idea, pues lo hice y aqui lo pongo!

Aviso de escenas subidas de tono y muchas chorradas varias...

Besos y gracias a los que dejasteis reviews!!! ^^

Epilogo

- Tio, en serio… lo tuyo con los caballos es muy grave…

- Oh, pierdete. – Dean rio alegre. Su risa hizo cosquillas en el cuello a Sam, que iba sentado delante suyo en el caballo.

La cosa habia sido muy simple. Los Winchester aceptaron un caso en el rancho vecino al de Jeff, cinco meses después del trabajo del Cancerbero. El viejo ranchero habia comentado con su vecino Erik la ayuda que les presto los cazadores con su problemita y este le confeso que tenia uno igual de extraño en su propiedad. Asi que Jeff le paso el telefono de Dean y Erik les llamo para que averiguaran que ocurria en su granero que a veces volaban las cosas.

Los chicos acabaron con el polstergueist del granero en menos de una semana, pero ambos recibieron algunas heridas leves, por lo que Erik les dejo una cabañita de cazadores que estaba cerca de su propiedad para que descansaran y asi agradecerles la ayuda. Incluso les ofrecio sus caballos por si algun dia querian dar un paseo por la propiedad. A Sam la idea no le hizo maldita la gracia. Dean estuvo encantado de la vida, por supuesto.

Era el segundo dia después de la caceria, las heridas de ambos ya estaban casi curadas y Dean quiso salir a cabalgar. Sam no, pero no quiso que el mayor fuera solo, asi que lo acompaño. Y ahí fue cuando una maldita ardilla se cruzo en el camino de Sam y su caballo y este se encabrito y lo tiro al suelo para, acto seguido, salir al galope como si en vez de una ardilla hubiera visto a Lucifer en persona.

- Estupidos caballos que se asustan de una tonta ardilla… - Dean se volvio a reir con la boca pegada al cuello de su hermano. A Sam le recorrio un escalfrio cuando se lo beso.

- Los caballos son animales muy asustadizos, Sam. Y si el que los lleva va acojonado, pues peor que peor…

- ¡Yo no iba acojonado!

- Noooo, que va…

- ¡Estupido! – gruño el pequeño, enfurruñandose.

- Nenaza. – susurro Dean, pegandose mas a el y acariciandole la entrepierna. Sam trago en seco.

- Nos vas a tirar al suelo, tarado. Quedate quieto. – casi gimio. El otro rio.

- No me da la gana, perra… - Dean le desabrocho los vaqueros y metio como pudo la mano dentro de la ropa interior de su hermano.

- No, en serio, Dean. No eres mas difícil porque no entrenas. – rio, girandose como pudo para besarle. El mayor le devolvió el beso con ganas.

- No soy difícil. No puedes esperar que tenga tu culo entre mis piernas y no haga nada.

- Dean. Cabaña. Espera a llegar a la cabaña, joder. – gruño cuando Dean empezo a acelerar el ritmo. Pero el mayor no paro, sino que encima le mordio el cuello.

- Cabaña, no. Que esta muy lejos. Aquí. – Sam se separo un poco y le miro con incredulidad.

- ¿En el caballo? ¡Tu estas majara!

- No, gili. Ahí en ese claro. Baja del caballo. Ahora. – le ordeno Dean, desmontando de un salto.

- Pe… pero… ¡Dean! ¡Joder con tus salidas extrañas! ¿Aquí? Tu ves demasiado porno, en serio. ¿Y si viene alguien?

- Tranquilo. Si viene alguien le cobraremos por el espectaculo. – Sam estaba que bufaba. Si no fuera porque iba con una ereccion del veinte por culpa de Dean, le habria mandado a la porra de buen grado. Pero… ¡ey! El era, a pesar de lo que su hermano llevaba diciendole mas de veinticinco años, un tio y ahora mismo no pensaba con la cabeza de arriba. Y alguien tenia que bajarle eso y ya.

Dean sonrio, tumbado en la hierba y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Sam lo hizo, hasta que estuvo lo bastante cerca como para que tirara de el hacia el suelo. Se acomodo entre las piernas del mayor a la vez que lo besaba. Dean empezo a desabrocharle la camisa y a meter las manos bajo la camiseta buscando piel que acariciar.

Sam se peleaba con los vaqueros del mayor. Cuando le dio el primer mordisco en el cuello y Dean temblo, al pequeño se le calento la sangre y su cerebro solo podia procesar "Pantalones malos. Fuera. ¡Ya!" y consiguio salir victorioso de su batalla particular con el cierre de los pantalones de Dean y los mando bien lejos, no sabia a donde exactamente.

- Joder, tio… - empezo a protestar Dean, pero fue interrumpido por Sam que le volvio a lamer la garganta, obligandole a morderse los labios para no gemir. Porque el es un Winchester y es un tio y ellos no gimen. Punto. – Como me pierdas los vaqueros y tenga que volver en calzoncillos, te capo. – Sam rio y le siguio atacando el cuello sin piedad a la vez que le empezo a acariciar el miembro desnudo, porque le estaba viendo aguantarse los gemidos. Y si hay algo que a Sam le encante y le vuelva loco son los gemidos que Dean no quiere dejar escapar porque los considera de chica y esa voz ronca que pone cuando le pide que le deje el cuello en paz de una puñetera vez.

- Nunca. – le dice cuando el mayor protesto, besandole en la boca para callarlo. A esas alturas la ropa estaba en todas partes menos en su sitio y los dos cuerpos se frotaban buscando algo de alivio.

- Oye, enano, que esta vez me tocaba a mi… - gruño, sintiendo dos dedos de Sam entrando despacio en su cuerpo.

- De eso nada. – Sam empezo a mover los dedos en circulos, lenta y tortuosamente, consiguiendo uno de esos ansiados gemidos del mayor. – Hoy me toca a mi.

- ¡Y una mierda! – protesto. – Tu lo hiciste la ultima vez. Esta me tocaba a mi. – no es que no lo este disfrutando. Al contrario. Pero molestar y discutir con Sam esta entre las diez cosas que mas le gustan. Entre esto y los donuts glaseados. Sam se rie. Sam siempre se rie cuando estan haciendolo y Dean aun no le encuentra el chiste al asunto, pero, oye, si a el le hace gracia…

- La ultima me la debias. – susurro Sam, con la cara hundida en su cuello y sustituyendo los dedos por su miembro. Dean hizo una mueca, pero no rechista. – Hagamos un trato. En la proxima tu me haces lo que te de la gana.

- Esta me la pagas, niñato… - ahora si. Ahora si gime. Sam estaba embistiendo dentro de el y Dean seguia pensando que es lo segundo mejor que ha sentido jamas. – La proxima vez te voy a dejar tan hecho polvo que no te van a quedar fuerzas ni para replicarme.

- Promesas, promesas… pero dime, Dean, dime que es lo que me vas a hacer, anda… por curiosidad. – el mayor solto una risa mezclada con un gemido. Sam esta en modo torturador on y le estaba matando con esas embestidas lentas y profundas. Lo hacia a proposito, el muy cabron.

- Eres un salido hijo de perra, ¿lo sabias? – Sam paro de moverse, fingiendo un mohin disgustado.

- ¡Tio! ¡Retira eso!

- ¡Ni de coña! ¡Es la verdad!

- Vale, pues ahora te quedas a medias. – le espeto aguantando la risa y cruzandose de brazos. Dean parpadeo incredulo.

- Estaras de guasa, ¿no?

- No. Para nada. – cuando el pequeño hizo amago de separarse, Dean le rodeo la cintura con las piernas, aprisionandole.

- Te juro por la carroceria del Impala, que como no te muevas, te mato, enano. – Sam tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no soltar una carcajada a pesar de que la voz amenazadora de su hermano le puso los vellos de punta. Dean se habia incorporado hasta quedar casi sentado, asi que Sam se inclino un poco hacia el para besarlo.

- Luego diras que soy yo el que no tiene sentido del humor, Dean.

- Hay tres cosas con las que no se bromea, Sammy. La caza, el coche y el sexo. – Sam rio de nuevo y volvio a embestir, esta vez a un ritmo distinto, mas rapido e intenso, porque ya estaba que reventaba. Llevo su mano a la entrepierna de Dean y empezo a masturbarle o si no acabaria antes y eso si que no. Para ellos todo era una competición, incluso el sexo. Y el que acababa el ultimo, ganaba y escogia el proximo postre. Era una chorrada, pero a ellos les gustaba.

Sam consiguió su objetivo : que Dean se corriera primero y casi gritando su nombre. Aunque el le siguió medio minuto después y de igual manera.

Se dejo caer a su lado, rendido y tratando de recuperar el aliento, sin ningunas ganas de moverse de ahí. Se estaba bien, tumbado en la hierba, oliendo las flores y…

- ¡Joder! ¡Que peste!

- ¡La ostia! ¡Me cago en…! ¡Sam! ¿Has sido tu? ¡Tio, estas podrido!

- ¡Yo no he sido, capullo! Habra sido una mofeta.

- ¡Oh, sus desnudas Winchestezas! ¡Que alegria encontrarles al fin! – los dos chicos se sentaron de golpe para encontrarse frente a ellos a Nessbiros, el demonio azulado que se llevo al cancerbero al Infierno. Decir que se quedaron de piedra era quedarse corto.

- ¡El pitufo! – Sam aun tuvo tiempo de hacer una mueca a su hermano antes de volver la vista hacia el demonio.

- ¿Nessbiros? ¿Qué coño haces tu aquí? – le pregunto, tratando de ponerse los calzoncillos a la pata coja.

- Buscandoles, obviamente, sus Winchesteridades. Aunque no esperaba encontrarmelos… asi. Llevo un buen rato esperando a que terminaran. No queria interrumpir. – a ambos chicos se les subieron los colores.

- ¡Tu! ¡Demonio pervertido de pacotilla! ¿Qué cojones hacias espiandonos? – bramo Dean, ya con los pantalones puestos y peleandose con la camiseta. Nessbiros tambien se sonrojo. O sea, todo lo que se puede sonrojar alguien con la piel azul, claro.

- ¡Yo no estaba espiando! Aunque la señorita Valefor queria que les grabara… ¡pero no lo hice! Yo venia a… pedirles ayuda. – los chicos se quedaron congelados, a medio vestir.

- ¿Estas de guasa?

- ¿Qué clase de ayuda? – pregunto Sam, ignorando a su hermano.

- ¡Sam! ¡Es un demonio!

- ¡Dean! No pasa nada por preguntar, ¿sabes? – el mayor gruño, pero cedio. Sam se volvio otra vez hacia el demonio. - ¿Qué clase de ayuda, Nessbiros?

- Er… veran, sus ya vestidas Winchestezas… es que mi señora Astaroth y la señorita Valefor estuvieron jugando con Pelusa y…

- ¿Pelusa?

- El cachorro de mi señor Lucifer… ya saben… es que atraparon la otra vez. – Dean estallo en carcajadas nada mas oirle.

- ¡Espera, espera! ¿El perro de Lucifer se llama Pelusa? ¡No me jodas! – Nessbiros se enfurruño al ver al cazador partiendose de la risa. Sam tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hacer lo mismo que su hermano pero aun asi no pudo contener una sonrisa.

- Si. Fue un regalo de mi señora y de Valefor. A ellas les parecio muy divertido ponerle ese nombre.

- ¡El perro de Lucifer se llama Pelusa! – Dean seguia a lo suyo, casi rodando por el suelo de la risa. Sam puso los ojos en blanco y paso de el.

- Eso es fascinante, pero no aclara que haces aquí.

- Es que, después de jugar con ella un rato e irse, se dejaron la puerta de la perrera abierta y alguien dejo una grieta abierta tambien… y Pelusa, pues… se ha escapado. – eso si consiguió que Dean dejara de descojonarse de la risa.

- ¿Cómo que se ha escapado? ¿A dónde? – casi rugio. Nessbiros se encogio un poco ante el tono.

- Aquí. Al mundo de los vivos.

- No me jodas… ¿otra vez?

- Por eso vine a buscarles. La ultima vez la encontraron enseguida. – Dean termino de vestirse y fue a por el caballo.

- Vamos, Sammy. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Ahora, si, Fin!!!!!!


End file.
